Angelic Wings
by moonpower02
Summary: Harry and his friend's magic is changing,and a only an old kingdom and its people can help them. What is this old kingdom? AU of book six pairing HG, RHr, and NL
1. Phoenix in the Rain

**_A/N- Hi everyone this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction, I hope you like it. Oh yeah, it takes place after the fifth book and is AU now that HBP has been released. I hope you enjoy reading it -- Black Rose _**

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter One: Phoenix in the Rain**

A storm was raging outside. The rain was coming down hard and the wind was blowing the tress as though they were nothing more than rag dolls. Harry was sitting in the window, his emerald green gaze transfixed on the show outside. This storm was, strangely enough, exactly how he felt at that time. First his mother and father had died for him, and now his godfather: all because he couldn't keep Voldemort away. All because he had a 'hero-complex' or some other such thing, as Hermione had once told him. He saw his pet owl, Hedwig, while looking outside.

"_Why me of all people? Because of me people die. All because of me; maybe if I disappear knew one will ever have to worry about me or worry about me getting their son or daughter killed," _he bitterly thought.

He looked at his hands and made a fist. He was so angry and upset that he just felt that he should kill himself; perhaps all the problems would go away them. His anger was getting the better of him again, and he threw a punch to the window and put this hand thought it. The window shattered: he could feel the wind and rain on his hand, the bitter cold, but the cold was nothing to him now, not when compared to how he felt inside. He slowly put his hand back into the room. It was bleeding but he honestly couldn't have cared less. He heared loud footsteps coming up the stairs and knew that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to be at all happy about this.

"_More like completely furious," _Harry's mind told him, but once again he found that it didn't matter; he wan't to get away from there, and fast. He didn't care what Dumbledore said about this place being safe; he was going. Harry got up, grabbed his wand and broke through the window. He landed on the grass with a thud, got up, amazingly completely unscathed, and ran as fast as he could go. It didn't matter about the storm, the fact that the rain was so heavy he couldn't see anything else, or indeed anything else; the only thing that mattered to Harry at that time was that he had to get as far away from Privet Drive as he possibly could.

Harry ran all the way to the park, where he stopped under a tree and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was that a young woman was watching him the whole time. She looked about his age with long blond hair, and had on a pinkish –white dress on with a light raincoat over it. She knew who he was; she been having dream of him for years now and her mother would be pleased to have him at their home.

"_Is it time mother, for me to bring him." _she thought and smiled as she got her answer. She walked up to him and hoped that he would go with her without much of a fight. As she got closer she stopped and looked at him. She saw his hand, which was still bleeding, and knew that he must have been in pain, perhaps moreso than she could see.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a kind voice.

Harry opened his eyes to see a young woman looking at him with a worried but understanding expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

She just smiled. "I'm name is Creda Rose, I've come to help you: and before you ask I'm not with the Order," she told him before he could ask any questions. She smiled again when she saw that he had, as predicted, just been about to ask those exact questions she had answered for him.

"Harry, I'm only going to ask this once alright so please listen to what I have to say," she asked looking down at her watch, and then up at him. Harry just nodded; he didn't know why but he felt like it was a good idea.

"Harry, I can take you way from here. My mother has asked for you, she is willing to train you, and help you with anything and everything. You wouldn't have to worry about the Order, Voldemort, or your relatives getting in danger, and before you say that my mother and me will be in danger if you are near us… well let's say that where we live not even Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore could ge find us, no matter how hard they tried." Harry was surprised that she had said Voldemort's name; most people would not even dare to utter it. He thought about her offer: everyone would be better off with out him anyway, and damn the prophecy. He could hear a voice coming their way.

"_It's the Order. I should have known they would come looking for me,"_ he thought.

"Harry! Harry, please answer us! Harry!" Tonks' voice pierced through the rain as she looked around for him.

"Harry, take my hand if you want to go with me; if not walk over to them." Creda told him in a quiet voice. He looked at her hand and back to the Order. He saw Remus yelling for him, and then back to Creda. Her hand was reaching out to him: he just nodded and took his hand with hers; he didn't know if this was a trap or not, but either way he didn't care. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry, my mother will be very happy to see you," she told him with a polite smile.

"Harry! There you are!" yelled Remus as he and Tonks ran up to them… and then stop dead in there tracks. They couldn't move, and all they saw was Harry holding a young woman's hand. The young woman looked at them: her eyes were glowing gold and then white. Then out of nowhere beautiful bird-like wings appeared on the young woman's back. It was perhaps the size of a swan's wing and it was glowing red and golden like the embers of a dying fire. The wing covered Harry and the girl and in a flash of flames they were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Arthur Weasley, who ran up to them just as the flames disappeared. Remus looked at the spot from which Harry had just disappeared and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Arthur looked at Remus and then at Tonks.

"Tonks, where is Harry? And what was the light? It looked like flames from were I was."

She didn't say anything; she just looked at Remus with a caring and sad smile. She turned back to Arthur to answer his question.

"We don't know, Arthur: there was this young woman holding Harry's hand when we got here. A pair of wings appeared on her back and covered Harry and herself: then they disappeared with a flash; that is what you saw," Tonks explained. She put a hand on Remus's back and hugged him. He was very upset at Harry's disappearence and Tonks couldn't blame him; the boy was pretty much all that he had left and now he was gone as well…

Arthur couldn't believe that Harry had just suddenly disappeared. As soon as he heard that Harry jumped out his window and ran way he got there has fast has he could: it was as if one of his own sons had disappeared. Maybe Dumbledore knew something; they needed to find Harry… and fast.

"Remus, Tonks, I think it would be a good idea to talk to Dumbledore and see what he knows," he told them. Remus and Tonks just nodded their heads and disapperated. No one knew that there was a white wolf watching as all of this occurred. As they disapperated it too walked away, back into the darkness.

Dumbledore was in the kitchen at the Grimmauld place waiting for news on Harry's disappearence. The door to the kitchen creaked open and Dumbledore turned around to see Remus, Tonks and Arthur enter the room: all three were soaking wet and had extremely worried expressions on their faces.

Just then Molly Weasley walked back into the kitchen to see her husband looking very worried and scared.

"Arthur, what's wrong and what happened to Harry?" she asked as she walked over to her husband and hugged him. He didn't say anything in reply; he didn't know what to say. He looked over to Dumbledore and then to Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore knew something bad had happened to Harry.

"Remus, Tonks, Arthur why don't you sit down and we'll try to answer this question; Molly how about some hot tea, that may help, don't you say?" replied the headmaster as he took a seat at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started to make some tea for everyone. As soon as she was done with that she put a cup in front of everyone and then made a cup for herself and sat down.

"Now, why don't you go first Remus, and try to tell me what happened, alright?" the headmaster asked. Remus just nodded and told him what he saw, his voice wavering when he got the the part where Harry had disappeared. Dumbledore just nodded and then looked at Tonks. She then gave her part, and then Arthur. Molly was crying now and Dumbledore was in deep thought.

"_I had a feeling that Harry was upset about his godfather's death, but it seems to have effected him in far worse a way than I could have anticipated."_

"Dumbledore, do you have any ideas on where Harry may have gone, or who this young woman is?" asked Arthur hoped that the headmaster would have some kind of answer.

Dumbledore looked at everyone around the table and shook his head; he had no idea, and the best he could do was to tell them that he would try everything to find Harry. For the first time in a very long time tears came to his eyes. At that, Ron, one of Harry's best friends, came into the kitchen to find something to eat. He walked in he saw his father holding his mother, who was crying: he saw Tonks holding Remus, who was also crying: and for the first time in his life he saw his own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, with tears in his normally bright blue eyes.

"What happened, why are you all crying?" he yelled in panic, getting them to look at him.

"Mr. Weasley, could you please go get your sister and Miss. Granger for me; there is something that we need to tell you all," Dumbledore spoke. Ron just nodded and ran to find them. Five minutes later Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, walked into the kitchen: close behind was Ron. The three of them sat down in their seats and waited for someone to tell them what was going on.

They knew something was wrong, and hoped that Harry was okay. The three were looking around and knew it was Harry without asking. Ron was getting very upset by then, but still no one was talking.

"Bloody Hell, would someone tell us what happened to Harry before I go mad!" he yelled, having finally lost his temper at the silence. Remus looked up at Harry's friends and nodded. He told them what had happened. They all had shocked and worried faces by the time he had finished. Hermione began to cry and Ron hugged her in an attempt to calm her down, no matter how upset he was himself. Ginny was trying to be strong but a tear still fell down her cheek. Remus saw this, got up, walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Ginny, we'll find him, I promise," he told her, trying to believe his own words. She then started cry all out. Tonks watched them, nodded and turned to see the Dumbledore nodding as well. Ron looked around at all the people in the room. He was so mad and upset; who ever took Harry was going to pay! No one messed with his best friends and family and got away with it. He looked down at the girl he loved – but would never tell her that.

"Hermione, we'll find him, and we'll make who ever took him pay: you have my word" he told her so only she could hear. She looked up at him and nodded her head. Dumbledore stood up and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, sitting around will not help us find out where Harry is and if he is alright. I will be a Hogwarts if you need me at all" he told them and disapperated.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back to their rooms. Remus and Tonks went to inform the Order of what had happened, while Arthur went to the Ministry to find in information on what was going on without telling anyone that Harry was gone. Molly started to make dinner for everyone; she knew she should start earlier than normal because there was going to be Order meeting later that night, and because she needed to take her mind off what had happened to Harry.

Up in his room, Ron was thinking about what to do: he was getting upset that he couldn't do anything help find his best friend. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window, though he was unable to see much as the rain was still falling from the skies.

"Are you just going to wait for the order?" asked a manly voice. Ron turned around on his bed, shocked, to see a White Arctic Wolf lying there. He jumped up and pointed his wand at the wolf. The wolf just looked at him and thought.

"_So this is him: I see the magic in him is strong, very strong. He just doesn't know how to get to it, this should be fun."_

"Well Mr. Wesley_, you _goingto cast something or just stand there likea scared kitten," the wolf said as got up off the bed, and walked up to him.

"What do you want?" the redhead boy tried to ask.

"I need you to listen to me, Ron, and then I will answer any questions you may have, alright?" he said as he stared at the boy with his glowing blue eyes. Ron just nodded and sat on the floor.

"My name is Orion; I have come to take you and your friends. I will be training you, and then you will see Harry and fight with along side of him when the time comes." Ron just looked at him and thought about what he just said, its not every day that you have a talking wolf in your room, but something deep down he knew he was telling him the truth.

"How do you know Harry, have you seen him, is he okay?" he asked all at one time.

Orion just looked at the boy in front of him and nodded.

"I don't know him, yes I have seen him, and yes he is fine were he is," came the wolf's reply. "Ron, I know this going to hard on you but you must believe me; we don't have much time, will you come with me?" Ron didn't have to think about it; if he was going to see Harry he was going and no one was going to stop him. Then it hit him: the wolf had said _friends_.

"Yes, Ron, I said friends as in yourself, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger," answering the question on Ron's mind. Ron just nodded.

"So will you come with me, Ron?"

"Yes" Ron replied.

"Thank you, Ron, lets go get Hermione. I believe that my wife has already told her about what she needs to do," Orion said as he walked through the door. Ron got up and ran out the door to follow him.

Hermione was lying on her bed crying; she was so worried about Harry she could hardly think. She heard footsteps next her bed.

"Go away" she told who ever it was.

"My dear child, it will be alright; Harry is safe were he is, and he's getting the best kind of help out there," a motherly voice to her. The voice was kind and understanding. Hermione turn her head to see a White Arctic wolf sitting next to her bed and a smaller looking one trying to jump up on the bed.

"What?" she asked. Hermione was too upset to think of anything else.

"Hermione, I'm name is Antonia and this is my child Aida: she is still young as you can see."

Hermione was setting up now listening to the wolf. She was finally clam.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Harry was safe?"

The wolf nodded. "Hermione I need you to listen to me, and after I'm done you can ask any question you want, alright?" Hermione nodded. After everything was said and done Hermione said yes, she would go; Harry needed her help and she was going to do her part. The three of them left the room and met Ron and Orion in the hallway.

As Ron saw Hermione he just nodded to her and she did the same thing back.

"Thank you, both with you, now we much leave and get your other friends" said Orion.

Ron and Hermione looked at the family and saw that white golden wings were coming out of their sides.

"Now, you two hold onto the wings," told Orion. As soon has they touched them there was a blinding flash of white light, then they were gone.

Ginny was in her room sleeping; she had cried herself to sleep out of worry for Harry: in while a flash of light woke her up. She looked at her door and covered her eyes, and then the light was gone.

"What was that?" she asked herself out load.

"That, my dear child, was your bother and Hermione going to their training," replied a woman voice. Ginny turn around and saw a young woman about her age. She has long white hair with a little bit of gold in it, and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Ginny asked looking around for her wand but found it next to the young woman. The other woman just giggled, took Ginny's wand in her hand, walked over to her and handed the wand over. Ginny looked at her wand and then back to the young woman in front of her: she took her wand but didn't point at the other girl. The young woman just giggled at Ginny.

"Ginny, I need you to listen to what I have to say, and then you can ask me whatever you would like, but know this, I have only a little time here, alright?"

Ginny nodded.

"Alright, my name is Sera, and I'm here to ask you if you would like to be train by me, to help Harry and to help yourself?"

"Harry, do you know were he is, is he alright?" Sera just smiled and nodded and thought.

"_My, my, she is the one; the love and power coming from her is so great that not even mother will believe this."_

"Ginny, Harry is just fine and is getting the best help that he could get. Now I need to knew if you are willing to come with me to train, if not just turn around and go back to sleep?" she said holding a hand out to her.

Ginny just looked at the hand and thought about it. Something about this woman made her feel safe and what she was saying was true, so she followed her heart and took her hand with hers.

"Thank you, Ginny" replied Sera bending down and kissed her on the lips. Then their lips meet and pair of Angelic wings came out of Sera and covered her and Ginny. There was a flash of white light, brighter than the first one Ginny had seen: then they were gone.

_**A/N- Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. If you have to time could you review? I would greatly appreciate it. Tthanks again —Black Rose**_


	2. Tears of Leviathan

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Two: Tears of Leviathan**

The night sky was illuminated by pinpricks of stars, which were shining like fireflies in the darkness. A woman was standing in the field, the light wind making the grass blow like a wave in the sea and twisting her hair into tendrils that waved about her face. The woman looked up to the sky: there was a flash of fire as a young girl appeared next to her. Creda's fire-like wings removed themselves self to show Harry standing there, shocked and queasy from the side-along apparition. The woman looked over to them and smiled. The girl, her daughter, smiled back to her and made her wings disappear.

Creda's mother walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked

He turned his head to see a woman with long white hair and dark blue eyes standing over him, smiling slightly. He didn't know what to do; he felt so weak, as though he was about to keel over. Harry nodded slightly as his world began to blur over. As he fell he felt a warm arm hold him. He clung on to it, like a child holding onto its mother, then he passed out. Creda's mother was holding him, keeping him from falling to the ground. Creda just looked on with a smile and a worried face. She was smiling because he was here with her and her mother, but she was worried because his mind was a mess.

"Mother, is he going to be alright?" her mother looked up at her and had a sad smile on.

"He's just fine, but he needs a lot of work." She turned back to Harry, picked him up in her arms and started to their house, which was in the behind the field, near the sea, or at least something that looked like a sea. As they walked you could see a giant wooden house. It looked to be over 1000 years old, perhaps about the same age as Hogwarts, but magic had kept it relatively intact. As they got closer to the house you could see it was right next to a mountain with a beautiful crystal waterfall flowing off it. It looked like it ran right into the house, which was about four stories high and about has long as a football field. Creda walked ahead and opened the door while her mother carried Harry inside. The kitchen was the room you entered into: to the right of there was the living room that seemed to have a little river flowing through it. Then there was a hallway, and stairs that when up to the different levels. Creda walked up the stairs to the second floor and to the last room on the right before the stair that went to the third floor. She opened the door to the room. The room was somewhat empty with only a king-sized bed beside the large bay-window: she walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The moon was full and lit the room with an eerie, argentine light. She turned around to see her mother putting Harry into the bed with a different shirt and pair of shorts on. They were all white. She walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Harry's sleeping form, and then at her mother with lovely eyes.

Her mother just smiled at her then turned and smiled down at the young man.

"Sleep well Harry; know that you are safe here, and know that you are loved," she whispered to him. She looked back at her daughter and nodded. Her daughter just stared at him and nodded back. Creda's mother left the room, closing the door behind her: she then walked to the back door, opened it, and walked into the rose garden. All around the moon was making the roses shine like rubies and the waterfall behind it all was just sparkling like a river of liquid diamonds.

She looked into the water and started to change to a very large size dragon like creature. Its skin was scaled and very dark blue with a hit of ocean green in it. She moved into the waterfall and disappeared.

In the room that Harry is sleeping in, Creda sat in the window watching the young man. A pair of fire-like wings came out of her back and folded around her like a blanket.

"Oh Harry, thank you for coming, I know you will get better with my mother and I helping; you will be more powerful and wiser then ever before, and in time you will learn to love another: I hope its me when that time comes," she said to him in a whisper. She looked out the window to the stars, and prayed that everything would be alright with him and his friends. She got up from her seat, moved over to his side of the bed, then bent down to speak to him some more.

"Do not worry about your friends, Harry; they're getting help too," she told him and then kissed him on the forehead. Creda went to back to the window and started to sing while looking out of it. The song was making Harry calm and everyone in the house as well. As the song ended she started to turn into a large fire-like bird. Its eyes were golden and its body was a reddish gold color. It then flew over to the bed and landed next to him, then lay down next to him and fell asleep.

The morning sun washed over Harry's face: he slowly opened his eyes. His glasses were off so it was hard to see. He turned his head towards the window and saw a young woman looking out it. He couldn't tell who it was; he needed his glasses. He tried to look around for them and finally found them on a table next to the bed. He took them and put them on. He then saw that the young woman was the same girl from the other day before. The sun was making her blond hair shine like gold: he couldn't take his eyes off her; he had so many questions but he felt like going back to sleep.

Creda watched her mother walk around the rose garden talking to the water. She then felt someone watching her and she smiled knowing that it was Harry, and that he had finally woken up. She turned around to see him looking at her, then smiled at him and walked over to the bed.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

Harry saw her smile and his heart jumped. Then out of nowhere flashes of what happened last night came flooding back. He closed his eyes, shook his head then opened his eyes again. He saw Creda looking down at him with a worried face.

"You're Creda Rose right?"

She nodded, and moved in front of him.

"Where am I?"

She thought about it then smiled. "Your at my house, but for where you are, are, well I think my mother would be a better person to ask."

Harry nodded his head; he didn't know what to do. Creda saw the look in his eyes; it told her that he didn't know how to react.

"Harry, how about you take a shower – there are some clothes in there for you to wear – and then meet me in the kitchen on the first floor, okay?" she suggested to him.

He nodded and thought about it: he didn't know were the bathroom was. He looked up at Creda to ask but couldn't because she had left the room.

Then he heard her yell, 'The bathroom is the room across from yours.' He got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Down in the kitchen Creda started to make something for Harry to eat. The back door opened, and Creda's mother walked in with a blue sundress on. She smirked at her daughter and sat down at the table.

"Hello mother, Harry's up: he's taking a shower, but he should be down soon," she told her without stopping what she was doing.

"Thank you, dear; I feel that he will have a lot of question for us," she waved her hand and a cup of water appeared on the table. She smiled while drinking her water.

"Good morning Harry, have a seat," she told the young man staring at her from the doorway. Harry couldn't believe what he just saw, even though it shouldn't have been a surprise because he was a wizard. The white haired woman turned her head to him and smiled, as her dark blue eyes looked at it him closely. Something about those eyes was calming and it had power like he had never seen before. The depth in them was that of the darkest parts of the sea. He just sat down on the other end of the table and a plate of food was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Creda smiling at him. Her eyes had about the same calming and power to them. They were a dark reddish-gold color and if the light hit it right it was like looking in a blazing fire. He just nodded his thanks and ate.

After he was done Creda toke to the plate and washed it, then walked back and sat next to him. Harry was trying to thin; he had so many questions, and he didn't know where to begin. He looked at Creda's mother: he didn't know her name.

"What's your name? How do you know who I am? Where are we? Why do you want to help a person who gets people killed?" he asked all at once. Creda was right; he did have a lot of questions. Creda's mother beamed at him.

"Well, my name is Levia Rose, Harry. I know who you are because of your mother. As for where we are, we call it home, but some people in your world would call it Atlantis, well a small part of it that is still around anyway. And as for why my daughter and I wanted to help you, well because we feel like it," she told him then looked out the window.

Harry just looked at her, 'did she just say my mother and Atlantis?' He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Levia got up and looked at him.

"Come with me, Harry. Creda would you go and get the children from the forest?" she asked them, and they both nodded, then both them got up. Creda turned to Harry and smiled at him. He just looked back, nodded and walked over to her mother. Levia and Harry walked out the back door, while Creda went to the forest.

Levia walked into the backyard with Harry following behind her. Harry couldn't believe it; was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The different coloured roses were just lovely, and the waterfall that fell from the mountain was just, well he really couldn't think of a word to describe it but… angelic. The water moved through the garden like a little river and moved into the house. Levia just smiled at him.

"Harry, I would like you to stay here; I would like to teach you."

Harry stops looking around and stared right at her. She was right next to the waterfall.

"Why, do you want to teach me? I'm just a stupid boy who got his godfather killed… and almost my friends!" he yelled and getting upset with himself again. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I can't do anything; I'll just get you killed or even your daughter, so why the hell did you bring me here? You're just going to die like everyone else that get close to me!"

Harry was crying now: he e fell to his knees and looked up to Levia, who was watching him: her eyes were just glowing. She bent down in front of him and hugged him: he couldn't take it anymore; he just let himself cry in her arms. As he cried, she just smiled at him.

"_You need this Harry, just a motherly person to hold you. You never had this, and I will give to you just the way I give it to the other children that live with me. I will teach you everything that you will need, and more, and I hope someday you will call this home. I know about the prophecy, and in the end you will make the choice to go along with it or just do what you think is right, but, until that time I will care for you, and even after that."_

"Mommy, is he alright? Why is the young man crying?" asked a little voice. Levia looked up and saw Creda holding hands with a little girl about five years old. Behind Creda she saw three boys and three more girls all around the ages of five to ten years old. She smiled at them. The little girl removed her hand from Creda then walked up to Harry and sat down keep to him.

Harry felt someone sit down next to him: he looked up and saw a little girl with black hair: she was holding a flower that she found in the forest. It was an angel rose: she knew that her mother liked roses and wanted to give it to her. The little one moved over to Harry and kissed his forehead, the sat back down, smiled, moved the rose in front of her, kissed it, and the next thing anyone knew the petals had turned into butterflies and were fluttering about in the air. The children all started to try to catch them: Creda was just giggling and looking at him. Harry just looked at the little girl and at all the children running around. He looked up at Levia and for the first time in a long time he smiled.

Levia saw this and it made her heart jump with joy, then she smiled at him in return.

"Harry, I can't make you stay here, but I want to teach to you things, like I teach all of them; I'm asking you to say with me. I knew you're scared and I knew you feel it was your fault what happened to your mother, father and your godfather, but in time, with my help, you can get over it.

"But you need to know that you will have to go back to school just like all of my children… but know this, you will have time with me to help you before you go back, alright?"

He didn't know what to say; it felt like she was telling the truth, so he nodded yes to her.

"Thank you, now that we have that clear I believe that a little boy behind you wants to talk to you." She told him pointing to a boy with long white hair standing behind him.

Harry turned around and saw him looking up at him. His eyes were light seagreen and he was holding a crystal blue puppy in his arms. He saw that Harry was looking at him and grinned. He held the puppy up to Harry.

"Would you like to play with Shiva with me?" he asked, his eyes widening and becoming as cute as the puppy's. Harry just looked at the puppy and laughed.

"I'd like that. Why don't you go over there, next to the red roses: I'll be there in a little while, I just need to ask your mother something," he told him, pointing to the spot he meant for the boy to go to. The boy just nodded happily, ran over there and started to play with the puppy. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked back at Levia. She just nodded at him as if to say that he may ask.

"Levia, I really don't understand what is going on, but I have this feeling deep down that if I stay here and learn from all of you then, someday I will knew why."

"I think that is a good idea, Harry. Well then, our first lesson will be tonight, okay? Now go and play with the children," she told with a motherly beam.

Harry nodded, and walks over the boy with Shiva. Shiva was running around barking at him and started to bark at Harry too.

Creda was playing the other some of the other children: some of them went over to Harry and started playing with the puppy with him. Levia just watch by setting next to the waterfall. As she watched she was thinking.

"_The funny thing is, Harry, this is apart of you training, but it will get harder along the way. I know you can do it: You wanted be alone but you have friends working just as hard as you are. I'm glad you want to say; it makes me very happy."_

Later that night when all the kids were asleep, Harry walked out in the garden: the moon was full and was making the flowers even more beautiful than in the sunlight. He was looking for Levia but he couldn't find her. As he walked past the waterfall, he saw Creda sitting there talking to the water. She was wearing a very pretty snowy white dress. He walked up to her.

"Hello Creda, Who are you talking to?" Harry asked, standing next to her. She looked up at him and grinned at him.

"Mother; she has been thinking about what to talk to you about, so she asked me to be here."

"Well, that's alright with me, but where is she? I don't see her anywhere," Harry said looking around for Levia.

Creda giggled and nodded toward the waterfall. She then moved away from the waterfall. Harry saw something in the water change, and Levia walked out of the water and stood in front of him with a sad smile. Harry could see the change in her, and saw it in her eyes: it worried him.

"Levia, what's going on, how did you come out of the waterfall like that?"

Levia sat down and pointed to a spot for him to sit. He sat right next to her and Creda. He looked over to her and she just smiled at him. Something about her eyes told him it was going to be alright. He looked back to Levia.

"Harry, before I start to train you, you need to know something about me, Creda, and the children here. We are not just wizards and witches; we are also magical animals: we are not sure how, but we can become the animal that is in our soul."

Harry just listened; he felt that he needed to hear everything before he asked any questions.

"I am part Leviathan," she sadly whispered.

Harry just looked at her and the first thing that came to his mind was, "a… what?"

Levia giggled at the expression on Harry's face. She stood up and started to change. She grew about forty-five feet tall and was about the length of a football field, if not a little bigger. She was beautiful. Her scales were shinning in the moonlight and her eyes were the same has when she is human. She bent her head down to in front of Harry and looked into his eyes. Harry saw sadness and worry, but there was also hope in them. He knew this look; it was the one that he has had since the beginning of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He just closed his eyes and thought about what it felt like be different. He reopened his eyes and hugged Levia, who was shocked, but was happy that Harry had understood. She began to cry.

"Don't worry, Levia, I'm not scared of you: thank you for telling me, that means a lot to me," Harry said, crying with Levia. The leviathan changed back to her human self and hugged him.

Creda walked over to them with tears in her eyes. She looked up at the moon and smiled through her tears.

"It's not going to easy, but if we work together, we can get through anything, right?" she told them. Levia and Harry just smiled and nodded. Harry looked up at the stars and knew this was right: now, no matter what he had to do, he wasn't alone.

_**A/N- I hope you like this chapter; I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **_


	3. The Bonds of Fenrir

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Three: The Bonds of Fenrir**

Ron and Hermione appeared in the middle of a forest with Antonia and her child. The two looked around it was still night, but they couldn't see any stars. The forest was very dense, and everything looked the same in the darkness. They could hear water coming from what they guessed was the north. Ron thought that someone was missing: he then turned to the other two white wolves and realised that the male one was gone.

"_Where did Orion go? I thought he was with us when we disappeared,"_ he mused.

"Orion will be right back; he just went to get your other friends… Luna and Neville I believe their names were," Antonia answered Ron's unspoken question.

Ron just looked at her in shock.

"Did you just read my mind?" he asked

"Yes, I did," she walks around Hermione, sat in front of her, looked up at her, and thought.

"_So, this is the one that Levia told me about, I most say that she not what I thought about when it came to my power, but she does have it in her, and this other girl, Luna, I can tell from her name if nothing else that she will be about to handle my daughter's power as well."_

"_That's right Antonia, they both hold that power," replied a voice._

"_Levia, is that you my old friend?"_

"_Yes, I just thought I stop by and tell you that Harry got here alright. I believe that my daughter is falling for him too."_

"_Well, that's good, but I thought the other one was for him, not her?"_

"_They are one and the same if you thinking about that."_

"_You never change, do you my old friend? Well I had better get back to his friends"_

"_Alright, I'll talk to you more later. Have fun."_

"_You too Levia. Goodbye for now."_

Hermione just looked around but found that she couldn't see much other than trees. She looks down at Antonia and smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You look upset about something," asked Antonia.When she asked this it got Ron's attention: he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head to see Ron. He smiled at her as if to tell her that everything was going to be fine. Aida walks over to Hermione and jumped up on her leg.

"It's alright, Hermione; my father will be here soon with your other friends," she said with the cutest puppy face she could put on, then a thought came to her. She looked over to her mother.

"Mother, would it be alright if I became human, so it would be easier to talk with them?"

Hermione and Ron looked at one another and then back to the mother and daughter.

"You're Human?" they both asked at the same looking from one to the other.

Antonia though about it and nodded her head. Aida got off Hermione's leg and walk over to her mother. Her wolf like body started to change with a bluish white glow. Her eyes were crystal blue, and she had on a black blouse and a dark pink shirt on. Her hair was white like that of her wolf fur and put into pigtails. She looked about eleven years old, maybe a little younger. She just grinned at them, and hugged her mother.

"Dose that mean you're an animagus?" ask Hermione and Ron just nodded his head.

"A what?" asked Aida, looking to her mother and then back to the others.

"An Animagus is a wizard or witch capable of turning into a particular animal and back at will," answered Hermione with this know it all voice.

"Oh" was all Aida could say, then she looked over to her mother, who was looking at Hermione and Ron.

"I believe it would be best that I wait in tell my husband comes with your other friends: then I will tell you what we are, is that alright?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

Luna was in her room: she was sitting on her bed and looking through a copy of 'The Quibbler'. The article she was reading was about what had happened that night at the Department of Mysteries. The article said that Harry and Dumbledore were right all along and that Lord Voldemort had truly returned. Luna smiled a little, then rolled over on her bed thinking about her new friends and what they would be doing right now.

"They are waiting for you," a voice told her. Luna looked over her shoulder and saw a white arctic wolf looking at her. She smiled at him, for some reason not too surprised by her unusual guest.

"You're beautiful, what's your name?" she asked looking at his blue eyes.

"My name is Orion and I have coming to ask if you would be willing to go with me and train with your friends?"

Luna just looked at him, smiled, and nodded her head. She got up, got her wand, put it behind her ear, and stood in front of him. Orion nodded his thanks, made his wings appear, and they both disappeared.

Neville was outside walking around his grandmother's garden. He was thinking about everything that had happened to him and his friends at the Department of Mysteries. He looked up at the starlit sky and smiled slightly.

"Then why don't we go and see them, Neville?" asked a female voice from behind him. Neville recognised the voice: he turned and saw Luna, who had a white wolf standing next to her. She had a dreamy expression on her face, as usual, but seemed more excited than normal. She was wearing a light green sundress, and still had that necklace of butterbeer corks on. The sun was just hitting her hair right to make it shine like the sun. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Luna, well I must say that I'm a little shocked to see you of all people at my house."

Luna saw him staring at her; she thought it was cute, and giggled. He heared her giggle and looked away, blushing a little. Then he saw the white wolf looking at him.

"Luna, who does that wolf belong to and why is he looking at me?"

"My name is Orion, Neville, and I'm here to ask you if you would be well to come with me and train with your friends to help Harry?" he asked the shocked looking Neville.

Neville didn't know what do say; he had never seen a talking wolf before. Luna saw that Neville was confused and smiled at this.

"Neville, Harry needs our help, and so do our other friends," she told him.

Neville nodded that he understood and walked up to them. He was going do whatever it took to help his friends. Orion just looked on in thought.

"_These two have the power just like the other two; this is going to be fun."_ After that he made his wings appear.

"Thank you Neville, now both of you hold on to my wings" he told them.

The two friends held on to his wings and with a flash of light they were gone.

Ron and Hermione were talking when a flash of white light appeared, illuminating the forest for a split second. They turned to see Neville, Luna, and Orion. Neville and Luna went over to them to say hello.

"Ron, Hermione, how are you guys doing?" asked Neville, hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hand. Luna gave both a hug, though Hermione didn't seem to pleased at this.

"We're alright, what about you two?" asked Ron.

"We're just fine," replied Luna looking around. The wolves were watching from the side. Then the four teens turned to them and waited for them.

"I believe its time to go, would you four please follow us? When we get home, we will tell you everything we know," Antonia told them. They nodded and started to follow the wolves through the forest. Aida turned back to her wolf body and ran around the humans.

Neville looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione is she an animagus?" Neville asked looking at the cub running around them.

"I don't knew Neville; we asked about that before and the mother told us that she would tell us when you guys get here," she replied.

Ron didn't say much; he was just looking around and wondering where Harry was. He knew that he was fine, but still...

Luna was looking all around; she was having a great time with this. Then she thought that someone was missing, then it hit her: where was Harry?

She looked over to Ron and Hermione and saw that they looked a little out of it.

"Ron, Hermione, where is Harry? I thought that he was with you guys," she asked.

Neville looked at them with the same face. Ron and Hermione looked at one another, and then back at their friends.

"We don't know; all we knew is that he was taken by a young woman; then Orion and his family showed up to train us, to help Harry, and they told us that he was alright and we would see him soon." Ron told them as they started to come out of the forest into what looked like a large house with a lake around it. The four teens didn't know what to say; it was beautiful. As they got closer to the house you could see it was two stores high and looked like part of an ancient city. Orion and Antonia stopped at the door then turned and looked at the humans.

"Now, when we walk into the house, we'll go over to the table in the kitchen and talk, alright?" Orion asked and saw them nod in response. He and his wife started to change: their bodies were becoming more human. After a while a man with white-silver hair, a black shirt and a black pair of pants on, and next to him was a woman with the same color hair, but was wearing a red blouse and a white skirt. Their daughter was wearing the same thing as before. Orion opened the door with a wave of his hand, let his wife and daughter in, then looked at the teens. He smiled when he saw their faces: they were shocked by his use of silent, wandless magic.

"Are you four coming in?" he asked with a grin on his face. The four nodded and walked into the house, which they saw was very nice looking. The living room was the first thing you saw. It was very plain with a coach, a love seat and two or three chairs. The next room that you saw was the kitchen and it had a big long table with chairs all around it. They saw Antonia cooking something and her daughter helping. The four sat down and waited. Orion sat down at the head of the table and smiled at them.

"Now, you four, do you have any questions for me, before I tell you why you're here?" he asks them. The teens didn't know. Finally Neville had a question.

"Where are we?"

"Good question, we have called it home, but I believe that the people in your world would call it Atlantis."

The four teens looked shocked about his information. After a little while, Hermione had one.

"Orion, your wife said that Harry was fine, but where is he?"

"He is in a part of Atlantis with a close friend of ours: she will be taking care of him for now."

The four teens looked at one another and nodded, at least they knew he was somewhere nearby and with someone who, apparently, could be trusted.

"What are you, and why did you bring us here? Luna asked the one question that they all wanted to knew. Orion looked back to his wife and saw that she was smiling at him. She nodded at him and he nodded back.

"As for what we are, we don't even know, but we know that we are part animal and part human; we have magic just like you but it's different… well, in a way; as for why you're here, it's because you need help with your magic; it's changing, and your school can't help you master this kind of power. The main reason though is that you will need to help Harry," Orion told them.

"What do you mean our magic is changing?" asked Ron.

"Just that the magic in your body is changing: the same goes for Harry and your little sister."

"Ginny! What? If her magic is changing too then why is she not here with us?" Ron asked getting upset.

"Ron, her magic is changing in a different way then yours: she is getting trained by another old friend of ours, just like Harry," Orion told them. His wife looked away from the dinner and at them, then she walked over to the table.

"You see, there are different types of magic in this world: the one you know of is called new magic, and the magic that you now have is called old magic. This old magic is what you six have but at different levels and different places." She told them and went back to making dinner.

The four teens looked confused. Adia just giggled and Orion began to explain.

"The old magic that you four have comes from the Bonds of Fenrir; Harry's old magic comes from the Flames of the Phoenix, and Ginny's old magic comes from the Wings of Seraph.

"Now I don't know much about the Phoenix and Seraph, but I do know about the Bonds of Fenrir; you see bonds that make a strong family are love, faith, and trust. This is what makes up the Bonds of Fernrir, love, faith, trust, and some much more that you have for Harry makes this bond with him.

"The Fernrir part is that of a ancient wolf that the gods had to bond to an human to take care of them; the bond that you have to one another is that strong, you need to knew how to use this magic, and what makes you a part of it," he finished telling them.

Antonia finished making dinner and put a plate of food in front of everyone, smiling as she did so.

"I know it's a lot of information, but over time you will understand it all. Now eat up, because after dinner you're going to bed: tomorrow we begin your training," she told them and started to eat as well.

After they were done they all went to their own rooms that were given, and all went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow they were going to start to learn about this old magic, and most importantly of all their bond with Harry.

_**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Also if you have time, could you please review? Thanks - Black Rose**_


	4. The Wings of Seraph

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

Black Rose 

**  
Chapter Four: The Wings of Seraph**

A woman with golden white hair was sitting in the sand next to what looked like an ocean. She was singing as if to the water itself: her voice was so beautiful that it would make anyone feel at peace. The sun was setting as she sat there, waiting for someone to arrive. A flash of golden light appeared next to her and a pair of angelic wings removed themselves to reveal a two young women. One had flaming red hair and the other had long white hair that was tinted with gold: she was wearing a light blue dress. The two girls were kissing, though the redhead looked somewhat shocked at this. The woman giggled when the two broke apart; the red haired woman, as she had suspected, looked shocked by what had happened, whereas the other one was just grinning. The white haired woman turned to her and smiled.

"I think you scared the poor girl half to death, Sera," she said walking up to them.

"Sorry mother: she's just so cute" the white-haired girl, Sera, replied. Her mother stopped in front of them, and looked at the red haired girl, whose name she knows is Ginny Weasley.

"Miss Weasley, are you alright?" she asked, waving her hand in front of the unresponsive girl's face.

Ginny blinked and shook her head. She then looked around and saw Sera and another woman. She shook her head again and tried to answer the question.

"I think so, where am I?" she asks

Sera's mother nods to her daughter and smiles at Ginny, who still looks more than a little confused.

"Ginny, this is my mother, Melody: she will be helping with you training; and as for where we are… well let's say that you would call it Atlantis, but we call it home." Sera told her.

Ginny took a little while to take all this information in. Melody just watched her and thought.

"_My, this one does have the same kind of power as we thought, but its deep down in her heart and there is a part missing: could it be her?"_ she wondered then looked at her daughter and saw that she was smiling.

"Well, Ginny why don't we get indoors before the sun is gone; we just live on top of the hill" Melody said point to a house that looked old and had ancient writing on it. It looked as though it were thousands of years old, as did the path that lead up to it. The three walked up the path and to the front door, which Melody opened. The first thing you would have seen in the house was a hallway, upon the walls of which was scrawled more of the ancients text. As Ginny walked down the hallway the ancient writing started to glow, but she was so stunned by this turn of events that she hardly even noticed. They then entered the living room, which was sparsely furnished with only a couch, some chairs and a rather long table. To the left of that room was the kitchen and to the right was another hallway that led to the stairs to the top floor of the house.

The three women sat down in the living room. Sera and her mother sat on the couch, while Ginny sat down on a chair opposite them, looking away from Sera and her mother. Melody quickly noticed that she wanted to say something.

"Ginny is there something on your mind? I'd be happy to answer anything you want to know, okay?" she told her with a kind smile.

Ginny's thoughts were all over the place. Why was she there? Was Harry okay, and what about her brother and Hermione? What kind of training could they give her that could help Harry? She was always left out of Harry and his friend's adventures and until last year she hadn't even talked to him without blushing, how could she be of any help? She closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"I would just like to know why I'm here; he has never asked me to help him, and I really can't see what good it's going to do."

Sera got up, walked over to the window, and looked out of it.

"He would never ask for help, Ginny, you know that, and I have a feeling when he does find out that you guys are here, he's not going to be happy."

Ginny just looked at Sera then to Melody, who smiles in return.

"Ginny, Harry is getting help from and old friend of mine: she runs an orphanage on a different island than this one." Melody said.

"But, why are you helping him? Why are you helping us?"

"That is a good question, Ginny, and the answer is that we are helping you because your magic is changing."

"What?"

"Just what my mother said Ginny, your magic is changing and we need to help you train with this new magic, or should I say old magic," Sera told her turning and looking at her with a kind smile on her face.

Ginny was getting very confused, and tried to understand what was being told to her.

Melody nolticed this confusion and continued to explain.

"Ginny, in time you will understand fully, but for now try to understand that there are three different types of old magic. First is the Bonds of Fenrir, which your bother and his friends have. Secondly we have the Flames of the Phoenix, which Harry has, and last we have the Wings of Seraph, which you have. Now my daughter and I don't know much about the Phoenix or Fenrir, but we do know lot about Seraph because we to have it.'

Ginny shook her head; this was lot of information, 'but they did say I would understand in time.' Then something came to her and she looked over at the both of them.

"Who is helping my friends?"

Sera looked back her mother and saw her nod, she then looked back to Ginny.

"Harry is with Levia Rose, an old friend of mother, and your bother and his friends are with another old friend of mothers, they are Orion and Antonia, and they also have a little girl by they name of Aida." With that said she looked back out the window.

"Oh" was all the red haired girl could say.

Melody got up and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, I will show you your room; I believe it would be a good idea if you got some sleep, because tomorrow we begin your training."

Ginny nodded and followed her down the hall, up the stairs, and to the last room on the right. Melody opened the door to the room. It has a queen-size bed and two small windows on the right side of the room. There was also a bathroom to the left.

Ginny could believe it; it looked beautiful to her as she looked around. Melody was happy that she liked it.

"Ginny, there are some night clothes for you on the bed and some more on the chair next to bathroom. With that said I hope you sleep will, and I will see you in the morning" she said then closed the door.

Ginny just looked at the clothes, put them on, and fell in to bed to sleep, hoping that everyone else is alright.

Melody walked back into the living room to see that her daughter had not moved. She walked over to her and looked out the window.

"She is missing a part of her soul, and I have a feeling that I know where it is," she said.

Her daughter looked at her mother and knew that she was right, but they would have to work with what they had.

"I have a feeling that everything will work out; in the end she will be the one to help the most," Sera said smiling at her mother."And with our help, she will become a very powerful witch, right?" she asked

Melody looked at her daughter and nodded. The two of them kept looking out of the window into the sky. While looking they saw a very big creature with large wings fly to a different part of Atlantis.

The creature landed in a beautiful garden and started to change in to a tall man with a long black hair, who was dressed in a wizard's robe with symbols of ancient writing and what look like a black dragon within the writing. He walked into the castle, or at least what was left of it. He soon found the person that he was looking for. The perons in question was a woman with brown hair, who was sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers humming. He smiled and walked up to her.

"I see that you never get tired of planting more and more flowers, my daughter."

His daughter looked up to see her father. She smiled at him and then went back to her work.

"I'll take it that the children have come, and their trainers too. Is that right?"

He just smiled; nothing got past his little girl. "Yes, my daughter, but I feel that their parents may worry about them, so I'm sending you with a note to that Headmaster of that school. If they wish to speak to me, you know what to do," he told her.

His daughter got up and smiled at him, "I know, father: I will take the note to him, and if they try anything… well let's say that I'll show them that no-one, and I mean no one will mess with my bothers and sisters," she said, taking the note from her father.

"That my girl" he said and hugged her.

"I'll be alright, father, now I must go" she said, letting him go and disappearing with a black flash.

He just looked back out at the full moon, and smiled.

"_Sleep well, my children, because starting tomorrow your training begins." _

_**A/N—Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon, and if you have time could you please review, thanks—Black Rose**_


	5. Enter King Dragon

Angelic Wings By Black Rose

Chapter Five: Enter King Dragon

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, looking over all the notes he had recived from the Order about the missing children. They haven't seen or heard a word from them. He looked at Fawkes and saw that he was sleeping. He was very worried about the children: a short time after Harry had disappeared, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger disappeared from the Grimmauld place. Then Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom disappeared that same day from their homes. Molly Weasley saw a white flash of light and so did Neville's grandmother, but other than that no one had seen them, and nobody had even the faintest idea as to where they were. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. A black flash appeared in his office: his eyes shot open and he pointed his wand at the person in question. He saw young woman with brown hair: she had on a black dress with a white rose in the middle of it.  
"How did you get in here?" he asked her as he got up from his chair.  
The young woman's dark green eyes just looked at him, and then before he knew what happening his wand was out of his hand and in hers. The headmaster was dumbstruck.  
She just giggled at him.  
"As you can see, Mr. Dumbledore, my power outdoes yours, and from what I see in front of me, I can see why Harry wanted to leave you all," she told him in a voice laced with malice.  
The headmaster shook his head, then looked up at the young woman in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, young lady, but did you just say Harry wanted to leave us"  
The young woman, who had been gazing around the headmaster's office, simply nodded her head.  
"I see, so you're the one that took him and the others," the headmaster said in a calm voice; he could tell that this woman was a person you wanted on your side, and certainly not someone you would have wanted as an enemy.  
The young woman just laughed a little and sat down in a chair facing the old wizard.  
"It wasn't me, Mr. Dumbledore, but I know who it was." The headmaster thought about what she had said, and closed his eyes.  
"This young woman mush have some great power to just appear in my school, and then talk about the children with like she know what was going on; I think it would be best for me to find out what information I can about this," he thought He reopened his eyes and saw that the young woman was petting Fawkes. "Miss, I just need to know if you have information on where the children are and if they are alright?" He asked her with the nicest voice her could.  
"All the information you need is in the note on your desk" she replied without looking at him.  
The headmaster looked at his desk and saw a note rolled with a black bow. He picked it up, opened it, and started to read it's contents. 

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
I'm writing this to you to inform you that Harry and his friends are alright, and are getting training that they need. I will say that I'm not very happy with the people of your school or world for putting Harry thought all that, and with no one to help him. As for the other children, I will say that it could have been very bad if they haven't been taken with Harry. For where they are is not much important to you at this time. The Children will be returned to you when school starts. If you wish to meet me in person just tell my daughter, and she will let me know. Thank you for your time, and stop looking for them!

King Dragon

Albus look up from the note, and saw that the young woman was still sitting in the chair in front of his desk again.  
"So your father is the one that took them, and from this note I can see that they are alright and will be back with us when school starts, is that about right?" he asked her.  
She just smiled at him, and nodded again.  
"I think I would like to meet your father, and soon"  
The young woman just grinned and closed her eyes.  
"Father, the dumb wizard would like to talk to you soon, say in about two hours, and I have a feeling that he will not be alone, hehehehe, this should be fun" she mentally told him. She reopened her eyes and saw a confused looking wizard. "My father will be here in two hours," she told him while getting up and walking over to the window to wait for her father.  
"I see, then would you please wait here; I need to inform some people that their children are alright," The headmaster said, getting up, and disappearated to Grimmauld place.

The young woman just looked out the window, and now knew how Harry and his friends felt. "Well, my children, I say that this school year will be fun, and very different in a lot of different ways, and more so with you my dear Harry," she thought with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking some lunch for herself when a popping sound came from behind her. She turned around and saw the headmaster standing there.  
"Ablus, what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
"Molly, get the Order; I have news," he told her with a calming voice.  
Molly nodded and hurried off to get everyone. Ablus sat at the head of the table and waited. After a while Severus, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley family walked in the kitchen and took a seat.  
"Thank you for all coming. You see I have some news, and yes it about the children"  
Everyone apart from Severus started to talk with one-another. Thehead master put his hands up to stop the talking.  
Remus was the first to ask. "Headmaster, are they alright"  
The headmaster just looked at everyone and nods.  
"Yes, Remus, the children are alright, at least from what I can tell. I was given this note by someone called 'King Dragon'," he told them and passed the note around the table.  
"But why would the person take the children? What training do they need that they can't get at Hogworts?" asks Arthur hold a crying Molly.  
"That is very good question, and I hope to get that answer and mean more when I meet with him in an hour"  
The Head Master looks around the table and saw a collection of very worried faces.  
"Well I for one am going to give this 'King Dragon' person a piece of my mind for taking my children away with out asking," said Molly, getting upset.  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Now, Molly, we can't just walk up to him and start yelling at him. From the way his daughter acted when I met with her, I would say that he is just as powerful as I am, if not more so, and I would rather have him on our side than Voldemort's"  
"I would have to agree, headmaster; I believe that we need to know more and then act. As for the Dark Lord, he is getting angrier by the day because he can not feel Mr. Potter's presence anymore," Severus spoke for the first time in along time.  
"Well it's about time: we should all get back to the castle," the headmaster said to them.  
They all nod and disapperate tojust outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

As they walked along the grounds, the wind started to pick up, and dark clouds began to form. Everyone looked up and saw that a thunderstorm had formed above them. Lighting hit the ground near them: someone screamed, though no one could tell who.  
"No one move!" yelled a woman's voice. Everyone looked over to the castle and saw the young woman that had been in the headmaster's office earlier that day. They just stood still as she walked over to them.  
"We should get inside; it's not safe out here," Mr.Weasley said to everyone.  
The brown haired lady just looked at them: the expression on her face showed that they were not going anywhere.  
"You are going to stay where you are if you want to live," she told them with an icy edge to her voice.  
Severus looked at this young woman and grinned; she looked looked right back at him and laughed.  
"Little girl, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" he sneered and started to walk to the castle. He walked right past her and as he did he could hear her voice.  
"Mr. Snape, my father is not happy about this," she told him.  
Serverus stopped and looked at her back. The wind was making her hair fly around.  
"I don't care who your father is, a child does not talk to me like that" he snapped and continued walking.  
A big thunder-clap came from the storm: everyone but the brown haired woman and Severus looked up and saw the clouds move apart. Severus didn't care about what was going on, but then he ran into something hard and fell over.  
Everyone was in shock, well other than the young lady, who was just grinning and seemed on the verge of laughter.  
Snape looked up ready to kill who ever was in his way, but what he saw was not a person. He saw two red glowing eyes and a very sharp set of teeth. He started to move back: whatever it was, the thing was a massive, whith black scales and red eyes… it was a dragon.  
The dragon stayed where it was, still glaring down at Snape, who had enough arrogance to glare straight back at it. The brown-haired woman ran over to the dragon and, to everyone else's utter shock, hugged it.  
"Father, I'm so happy that you made it; these people were just coming back, and this man said I was a child," she told.  
"I hear every word my daughter, but this is the same man that was supposed to help Harry with his occlumency so that he could shield himself from Voldemort," the Dragon said.  
Everyone was still in shock, no one moved. The father and daughter looked at all of them and stated to laugh.  
"Father, I would say that you need to turn into a human, but before you do could you make shure that he never calls me a child again" the brown hair lady asked sweetly, pointing over at Snape.  
The dragons just laughed at his daughter's face, nodded its head, moved it very long tail around Severus and threw the unsuspecting man into the black lake. Then a black flame starts to come from the dragon, and changes in to a tall man with a long black hair, who was dressed in a wizard's robe that was covered in symbols of ancient writing: there was what looked like a black dragon within the writing. He walked over to them, and smiled slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes.  
"So this is the Order of the Phoenix; I must say that I'm not impressed," he sneered as his faux smile melted away.  
Dumbledore was the first to speak. He walked over to the man and offered him his hand.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm the headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore"  
The black haired man took the man hand and shook it.  
"My name is Dahaka, and you have already met my daughter Kaida. Don't bother with the introductions either; I know who you all are. "Now what would you like to talk to me about?" he said getting right to the point.  
"Yes, it would seem that we do not feel right with the fact you have our children," the headmaster told him.  
The dragon king looked around all the others that where present, and then back to the headmaster.  
"I'm sorry that you all feel that way, but your children made up their minds to stay with us. They will be return to you the day school starts"  
"I want my children back right now! And for Heaven's sake, you will bring them back now," yelled a red haired woman, who had walked up to him with a fire in her eyes.  
"Listen here lady, my father knows what he is doing, unlike you guys; he is going to help Harry the right way, and his friends too," said Kaida, stepping up to Mrs.Weasley.  
"What do you know about children; you are just a child yourself," Molly was almost yelling at the girl.  
"I have children and I know more about them then you could ever hope to with your own children"  
"I gave birth to two of them, and I feel that Harry and Hermione are one of my own even if I didn't give birth to them, so they are my children"  
"If you know them so well then why didn't you see that Harry's mind was going the wrong way? Why didn't you see that your children's magic was changing? If you're so good at being a mother then why didn't you see that Harry is not a toy you play with; he need to trust people, and you didn't do a good job at that did you, any of you"  
This hit home, Molly didn't say a word for a while. "What do you mean Harry's mind was going the wrong way, and what about my children's magic changing?" she asked, a little shocked at this news. Her husband walked over to her and moves her aside.  
"Well, those are good questions; maybe you could answer those, Mr.Bahamut?" asked Remus as he walked up to him and held out his hand.  
"Oh, you must be Remus Lupin. As for your questions, I'm sorry but I can not give you answers you like; I'm here to tell you that your children are alright and will return to you when school starts, and don't be scared if they act or seem different," he told Remus as he shook the other man's hand.  
"Well, it seems to me that there is nothing we could say to change you mind," Dumbledore sighed.  
Dahaka shock his head and looked at everyone.  
"I'm very sorry, but I have to look out of those young people" he told him.  
"Before I go, could I have word Mr. Lupin?" he asked as he walked away from all of them.  
Lupin just nodded and followed him to the other side of the grounds away from everyone, though his daughter was just behind them. They stopped next to the gates, where the king turned and faced Remus.  
"Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry to say this but with the children training and everything, I feel that they will all feel alone when the return, Harry moreso than anyone else"  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Remus.  
"I need you to come back with us in a month's time, to help them, and to also train with them and understand what they are going through." Remus didn't know what to say. Finally he closed his eyes and then reopened them.  
"Why me?" he replied.  
The dragon king laughed a little at the man and then looked him in the eyes.  
"The children trust you, and from what I hear Harry liked you as teacher, as did his friends, all you have to say is yes or no"  
Remus thought about it and knew that if he could help Harry then there was know way he was going to let him down.  
"Alright; I'll do it," he replied.  
"Thank you, we will see you in one month," Dahaka said and disappeared along with his daughter.  
Remus just looked back at the school then walked back to everyone else. When he got back to them, he told then what had happened. After he told them this he disapperated back to the Grimmauld place and fell asleep.  
The others did the same and waited for there children to return to them. Everyone was worried, but they all knew that there was nothing that they could do but to wait it out.

Harry woke up the next morning when the sun started to rise. He got up and looked out of the window. He was to begin his training that day, and he could only hope that he was doing the right thing. As he looked out the window, his friends were doing and thinking pretty much the same thing as he was.  
Dahaka and his daughter appeared and walk towards the ancient looking castle.  
"Father, are they going to be alright?" she asked with a worried voice.  
He looked down at her and smiled.  
"It will be hard on all of them, more on Harry then anyone, but with time and help they will understand, and I have a feeling that she will help Harry the most, even if he doesn't know it," he told her.  
She just nodded and looked towards the sunrise, thoughts swimming through her mind.  
"My children, I will be looking out for all of you. I pray that you will be safe when training and know that I love you"

A/N- Thanks for everyone that is reading my story, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again.- Black Rose 


	6. Waterfall Trials

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Six: Waterfall Trials**

The door to Harry's room opened, and a black haired girl walked in to see that he was already awake and looking out the window. She walked up to him and looked out the window as well.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Harry looked down at the little girl and realised that she was the one that made the butterfly from the rose.

He smiled at her and replied, "I was just thinking about my training and what it will be like."

"Oh, mother asked me to tell you to meet her at the waterfall after you eat," she told him with a little giggle.

"Thank you, I was just on my way down," he said turning and walking to the door with the girl following him.

As the two walked down stairs and into the kitchen, and saw that the other children were eating, Creda was just setting here watching them. She looked up and saw them walking in.

"Good morning Harry, did Anthea give you mother' s message?" she asked him with a kind smile.

He just nodded, sat at the end of the table and eat. After he was done eating, he thanked Creda for the food and walked out the back door, into the rose garden, and over to the waterfall where Levia was waiting for him. He stopped in front of her and she smiled at him.

"Good Morning Harry, are you ready to start your training?"

Harry was a little worried about this. Levia saw this and sat down in front of the waterfall.

"Harry, don't worry about the training, all your going to be doing for now is getting your body is shape. Then we'll work on your mind, and then we'll work on your soul, alright?"

Harry nodded his head, feeling slightly better.

"Harry, this will not be easy at all," Levia warned him. "If it makes you fill any better, your friends will be getting training too."

Harry looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

"Harry, your friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are also getting training, but don't worry about that right now."

Harry was having a hard time with this information; his friends where getting training, but why were they getting training? What did this have to do with them? Levia saw this was not helping, so she tried something different.

"Harry, you need to listen to me; your friends will be fine, I need you to try to keep your mind on your training, alright?"

Harry looked into her eyes, a feeling of calm coming over him.

"I'll try my best," he replied.

"Good, because I'm not going to go easy on you at all, do you understand?"

He just nodded his head.

"Good. This waterfall is your first training, if you would please stand in front of it."

Harry did what he was told and stood in front of it. He could feel the cold water on his face.

"Now walk into it," she told him.

Harry did what he was told, moving right under the waterfall itself. He could feel is body becoming ice-cold and the next thing that he knows was he was on the ground with the water pushing him down.

"_Damn, I didn't think that it would be that strong, and my body feels like an ice cube," _he thought.

Harry put his hands in front of him and tries to push him self up, but found that it was very hard with the weight of the water pushing him down.

Levia watched him try get up again and again, but every time he fell back down. He even tried to roll out of the water but again the weight was holding him there. She had always known that this was going to be hard on him, but he was making it ever harder.

"Harry, think of the water as your soul; something is pushing your soul down so far that you yourself can't get back up. Think about what is making you feel cold, and what is making your soul so heavy. If you can answer these questions then you should be able to move more freely," she told him.

He moved his head a little and looked at her.

"I thought you said I was just going to work on get my body shape. You didn't say anything about fucking with my mind: people have been doing that all my life, and I'm sick of it" he yelled at her. He tried again to move, but found that he still couldn't.

Levia looked on, still smiling, which caused Harry to become even more infuriated.

"What are you smiling about?!"

"I'm smiling, Harry, because you're getting so worked up and all that energy that you're using could be going to something more useful, like getting up or trying to get out of there."

She turned and started to walk away. Harry's anger was getting the best of him now.

"Yes, walk away just like everyone else in my life. You're no different from all the others!"

The mother stopped, a sad expression coming onto her face, "Harry, know that I will always be with you, but you need to learn that you're the one holding yourself back. You must overcome your grief ; until that time you will see nothing but anger and sadness"

She started to walk again and yelled back to him, "I will send one of my children to get you when its time for bed," she told him and walked back into the house.

Harry was so angry now that he was trying with all his energy to get up, fighting constantly against the water. He did this for a long time, until his body was cold and tired. He looked up at the house and started to get angry again.

"_Who the hell does she think she is? I never ask for this, I just wait to be normal, I just wanted to be like everyone else, but no, I have to be the Boy who Lived, damn it!" _ He thought, trying to get up again, but found that it was getting harder and harder to move, until he couldn't move at all.

"Damn it, I used all my energy, just because I couldn't keep my cool. What on Earth is going on here?" he asked to no-one really.

He closed his eyes; he felt so cold that he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. He heard what sounded like feet walk up to him and stop. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Creda standing in front of him.

"Hello Harry, mother said it's time to come in," she told him.

Harry tried to laugh at her, but found out that he couldn't move at all, not even his mouth.

He closed his eyes again.

Creda looked at him, a sad smile on her face. She moved into the water and slowly pulled him out. She then picked him up, walked to the house, then went up to his room, and put him into his bed.

She looked on for a while, then walked over to the window.

"_Harry, your heart his cold, and the anger and sadness you have is making the water do that to you. I just hope that in time you see some happiness," _she thought.

The next morning Harry woke up still feeling cold. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. He sat up, looked around for his glasses, found them, put them on, and got out of bed. A knock comes from the door. He looked at it, walked over to it and opened it a little to see a young girl with brownish-green eyes and blonde hair. He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Good morning Harry, mother has ask me to tell you that your training will start again in about an hour from now."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to go back to training or just stay in his room away from everyone. The little girl saw look on his face and giggled.

Harry looked back at her, and asked "Why are you giggling?"

The blonde girl just smiled, "Harry, I had the same thoughts when I was training, and its somewhat funny looking at someone else thinking the same thing."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

The little girl giggled again.

"I didn't, but you're face told me what you were thinking."

Harry took this information in. Then he felt something take his hand, he looked down and saw the blonde haired girl holding his hand and smiling at him. She started to walk down the hall, taking Harry with her.

The two of them walked through the kitchen to the garden where the waterfall was. As they got closer to it, they could see the children playing in the waterfall with Levia and Creda watching over them. The two older women turned their heads to him and smiled.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" the mother asked.

Harry just nodded as he looked on and saw that the children were walking in and out of the waterfall, where he couldn't even move.

"How are the children moving so freely in the water, but I couldn't even move that much?" he asked, trying to think about what he was doing wrong.

Creda got up from her spot and walked over to him.

"Harry, children can see a light in everything that adults lose over time; you must find that light again."

"Find my light?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a light that lives in all of us; you never unlocked this light because of all the experienced at a young age, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

"And if I find this light, I'll stand under the water fall and not fall?" Harry asked, still a little confused.

"In a way yes, but to find this light you most let everything go: that means your friends, the death of your godfather, everything, and only then will you be able to find your light."

"But why forget everything that means something to me?"

Creda walked back over to her mother and sat down.

"Harry, to hold all that is in your soul will one day kill you, and don't say that you're already a dead man. Just listen to your soul and walk back under the waterfall," she told him.

Harry didn't know what to think; with prophecy saying that he has to kill or be killed, didn't that mean he was going to die anyway?

"Harry, go back under the waterfall and listen," Levia told him.

He walked over to the waterfall, and stepped into it and again fell to the ground. It was cold again, and heavy. One of the children walked up to him and smiled at him. He didn't get mad this time, but a sad feeling was coming over him.

"_Why can't I get up, what do I listen to?"_

Harry closes his eyes, and lessons to what every came to him. He could hear the children playing, and the water running on top of him. He then waited a while and he could hear his heart.

"_Creda said to let everything go, but then what am I holding on to? Why live if there is nothing for me to live for?"_

He opened his eyes a little and saw one of the boys playing a game with two of the girls. He moved his eyes and saw Creda and Levia watching them.

"_A child lives a life to understand things and to become something they want to be. They are carefree, to what happen around. Yes, they may get mad, hurt, or even upset, but a little time later they forget, or even forgive what happens to them, because they don't understand what is happening or they don't let it bother them," said a woman's voice._

After hearing these, he closes his eyes, and lessons to his heart again. He breathed in and slowly pushed himself up. He took it in little by little. On the way up he thinks

"_I may never had a childhood that I wanted, but I learned to be a good person. I must learn to walk again, learn to deal with my problems."_

He hears someone saying that he was standing. His eyes started to open a little at a time.

He looked down and saw that he was standing, then looked around and found that everyone was watching. Then he felt it, the weight of the world on his shoulders, the prophecy, the death of his godfather, and his friends. He fell back down. He could everyone around him laughing.

He started to laugh as well, but a part of him knew that he had a long time before he could even stand without trying, though he did manage to stand for a while.

"You see Harry, you can do it. You also know this is going to take time, don't you? People can't let everything go in one day" Levia tells him.

"Right," was all he said before he got up to try again.

_**A/N- Thanks for reading I hope everyone is enjoying the story, because I am. The training has begun. Please review, and thanks to the people that have already---- Black Rose**_


	7. Ifrit’s Bloody Course

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Seven: Ifrit's Bloody Course 

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville walked outside after eating some food. They were going to start their training. Luna looked around and smiled; she couldn't wait to start and neither could Hermione. Ron and Neville were eager to start too but they had other things going through their minds. In Neville's case he was preoccupied by thoughts of Luna: in Ron's case it was Hermione.

"Maybe your training will show you your answers boys," a female voice chuckled behind them. It was as if the person in question had read their minds.

The four turned around to see Antonia walking up to them and smiling.

Luna and Hermione looked at the boys and then at each other.

"Will now, to start off you will be going through the Ifrit Course," the white haired woman told them.

Hermione raised her hand. Antonia smiled at her.

"Hermione, all your questions will be answered in your training. Now, if you would follow me," she said and started to walk back towards the forest.

The four teens followed her. Soon they all stopped near the forest that they had come out of the day before.

"Aright, your first trial is to run through the forest with a partner and make it to the other side."

The four teens look at her with confused expressions on their faces; they had thought it would be something harder than that. 0

"That's all?" asks Ron.

"No, your partners will change every day, and you will be magically tied to one-another. Also this course is not to be taken lightly; the soul of an Ifrit lives in this forest and will push you and your partner to your limit in many ways," Antonia told them.

"What?" all four yelled; this was certainly not what they had been expecting.

Then with a wave of her hand magical chains were put onto the four of them. Luna was chained to Neville around her left angle and around his right angle. Then her left wrist was chained to Neville's right wrist. The same thing had been done to Ron and Hermione.

The four looked at one-another and then at her with worried expressions.

"Now, one more thing." She snapped her fingers and their wands came to her in mid air.

"To help you on your way there will be colored bows on the trees. My daughter put them up to show you which way to go: they are blue and red," she told them "Now turn around."

The four turned around and saw two paths: one to the right and one to the left.

"Now you will be timed through this; the faster you get through the course the faster you can start on your magic, but not until then."

The four teens glanced at one another again. They were all a little worried, but none of them would show it.

"Don't worry; the course will not kill you. Just believe in yourselves and in your partners"

"You may begin the course that is in front of you when I turn over this hourglass."

Antonia turned over the hourglass and the four walked into the forest. Ron and Hermione chose the left path course and Luna and Neville to the right.

Antonia watched them go into the forest and smiled.

"_My children be careful, and see the truth within you,"_ she thought with a smile.

As Luna and Neville started walking through the forest they saw the first bow: it was red. They stopped and looked around.

"Which way do we go?" asked Luna.

Before Neville could answer a flaming red spell was shot at them from out of nowhere. They both looked around and saw more spells coming at them. They tried to move in different directions and fell back to the ground. The spells were coming fast now. They looked at one and other and looked down at the chains on their legs and arms. They had forgotten that they were chained to one another. They nodded to eachother, got up and ran to the left. A little way down the path something hit them and they fell down again. They looked around and saw what seemed like an invisible wall.

"I think that means that we went the wrong way," said Luna as they got up.

"You think?" said Neville sacristicallyy as they ran the other way, trying to say out of the line of fire.

They soon came to a blue marker. They then went to the right and ran right into another invisible wall and fall over. The flame spells were now firing at them on the ground. They stud up quickly and ran to the right.

"I think I found out what the colors mean," told Luna as they ran.

"What?"

"I think if we see a red bows we need to move left and then blue means that we need to move right, what do you think?"

"I trust you, so lest keep going," he replied.

Luna looked at him as they ran, moving quickly away from the spells, and began to think.

"_He trusts me… no one has ever told me that they trusted me before"_

After a while they came to a small river in the middle of the forest. They stopped for a moment to look around and saw two blue markers on the other side of the river.

"Why do I get this bad feeling?" Neville groaned, hoping his gut instinct was wrong. Luna nodded her head; she knew exactly what he meant, something just wasn't right. As soon as she nodded a spell hit the side of her head.

It was like time stopped for Neville all he saw was her body hit the water face down. She was bleeding, the red substance slowly staining the once clear water.

"Luna!" he yelled as he knelt down and pulled her out of the water.

Spells were still coming and hitting him on the sides, making him grit his teeth together against the pain. Neville got up, shielding Luna from the spells as best he could. He looked at the side of her head and saw that there was indeed an injury there, and it was bleeding quite badly. Neville couldn't believe what just happened; he felt like a part of him was about to die when she fell.

"_I can't lose her, not now, Luna please opens your eyes, come on Luna open those pretty eyes of yours."_

What he didn't know was that his eyes were glowing white the whole time he thought that.

"Luna, can you hear me?"

Luna could her hear someone calling her name, but her head hart like mad. She heard the voice again; it was calming, easing her pain a little. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Neville calling to her. There were tears in his eyes.

"Neville?" she asked very slowly, wondering whether he was real. She had thought for a moment that she was dead, but if she had been dead her head wouldn't have been hurting her so much.

"Luna, can you get up?"

"I think so" she replied.

Neville helped her up and started to move her and himself through the river to the other side. Once they were on the other side Neville could see the way to go. He could also see Antonia watching them and waiting for them.

"Antonia: Luna is bleeding, I need your help!" he yelled over to her. But Antonia didn't move; she just stood where she was, watching them as though they were not really there but only figments of her imagination.

"Antonia! Can you hear me? Luna is hurt: I need to you to help me" he yelled at her, anger in his voice. Antonia didn't move; she so wanted to help them. Tears fell from her eyes and down her face.

"_As much as I want to, you need to do this on your own: have faith in yourselves my children," _Antonia thought. With every tear that fell her heart hurt even more.

Another spell hit Neville on the back and he fell over, taking Luna with him. They both hit the ground. There was blood everywhere now. Luna looked over to him; she wasn't able to think straight but she still knew that Neville needed her help.

"Neville, we need to get up and run over to Antonia, and then we can sleep, alright?

Now get up and get us out of here," she told him with her eyes glowing a bluish white color.

"_I trust you, Neville now get up!" _ She thought to herself.

Neville felt his strength return to him. He slowly got up, took Luna into his arms and moved as fast as he could towards Antonia. As soon as they were out of the forest and in front of Antonia they stopped.

She smiled at them, put her hand on Luna head and healed her cut. She then backed away from them.

"Well done my children, you may sleep now," she said and with a wave of her hand the two were transported into their rooms.

Antonia looked at the other path and waited for Ron and Hermione to come out of the forest.

While Luna and Neville where having there trouble, Ron and Hermione where in about the same boat. They had quickly figured out the directions behind the red and blue bows.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione keep up!" Ron said as they ran through the forest.

"Ron, stop running so fast or I'm going to fall" Hermione told him from behind him as they ran, trying to keep away from the spells that were being flung at them from all directions. Ron slowed down a little so she could keep up.

After some time they paused by a small clearing. They moved over to the side and sat down under some trees.

"What now?" Ron asked the woman next to him. Hermione looked back at him then looked around.

"I don't know Ron, I have a feeling we need to go through that opening."

Ron just thought about it; he didn't see another way around there.

"Bloody hell, why are they firing spells at us; this is mad"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here for long; we're going to have to make across and into the woods on the other side."

Ron didn't like this idea, but knew it was they only way out of this Hellhole.

"Alright, we go on three then," he told her.

"Three!" they both said.

The two of them ran as fast as they could across the opening. On their way a fireball-like spell hit the ground with some rocks and set the small field on fire. Alight the two looked behind them and saw the grond quickly become one big fireball.

They looked at one-another and before they could move any more a flame spell hit Ron in the leg and made him fall to the ground, taking Hermione with him. Ron screamed so loud that you could hear it all around the island. He was holding his leg with one hand.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of his leg, which was bleeding badly. It looked like at third degree burn.

"Ron, are you alright?"

He just looked at her like she was mad.

"Do I look alright?" he asked her sarcistically.

"Sorry Ron; I don't know what to do."

The fire was getting very close and spells were still being shot at them.

Ron looked around for anything that could help them.

"_Man, we can't die here; I have so much I wanted to say to her. Now come on mind, work!"_

The same thing happened to his eyes that happened to Neville. He then turned to the woman he loved.

"Hermione, would you please help me up?"

She nodded and helped him up as they started to walk slowly to the other side. The fire behind them was so close that they could feel it on their backs.

Hermione was watching Ron from the corner of her eye; he was using very will power to get them out of there. She wanted to help him so badly, but there was nothing she could do.

"_What can I do?" _she asked herself.

When they got closer to the other side they could see the way out. Antonia was there waiting for them.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a spell come right at Ron's heart.

"_You will not take him from me" _she yelled in her head. She moved in front of him and held her other hand out. Her eyes were changing to the same color as Luna's. The spell never touched her hand; it hit something and disappeared. She then closed her eyes and started to fall, but a strong hand caught her. Ron had seen everything except the change in Hermione's eyes. He used all of the strength left in his body to get them out of the forest. As soon as that was done he passed out, landing right in front of Antonia, who smiled.

She then bent down had healed Ron's leg. She then got up and waved her hand and they disappeared back to their rooms.

She then turned back to the forest and to the fire-like sould that stood before her. It smiled at her and nodded its head.

"I know that was hard to watch, but it was the only way that their new magic would come out" it told her.

"I know, but it's something a mother shouldn't watch her children go though. And I know they'll have to go through it again, though not as bad as before," she said, tears once again clouding her vision. The fire-soul nodded and went back into the forest to sleep.

Antonia turned and went back to the house; she needed her husband right now. As she got to the house her husband was waiting for her at the door. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He slowly walked her in and closed the door behind her. He then took her to their room to sleep. Tomorrow it would start again but with him watching them.

**_A/N-Thanks for reading, I hope you like it_**. **_Please Review, and thanks to the people that have already---- Black Rose_**


	8. The Flame’s Song

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Eight: The Flame's Song 

Ginny was standing in the living room looking out at the ocean. She could hear the calming sound of the waves washing onshore. She saw Sera's mother, Melody, walking along the beach. Ginny thought the woman looked as if she were posing for a postcard, as she had on a pretty red sundress and her hair was up with a white bow, meanwhile she was holding a red hat in her left hand. Melody was gazing out into the ocean. Ginny turned as she heard someone enter the room only to see Sera walking up to her with a smile on her face. She stopped next to her and also looked out the window.

"She does that a lot," Sera told her.

"She looks so sad, why is that?" she asked

Sera thought about it for a while and then turned away from the window. Her eyes downcast, she began to speak.

"I believe that is my mother's story to tell, but for now you need to start your training, come with me." Sera looked back up, caught Ginny's eye, and smiled.

A thoughtful looking Ginny smiled and nodded as she followed Sera to what looked like the backyard. There were different paths, each that led to somewhere different. Sera stopped in the middle of a fork that had six different pathways. She then turned around to face her companion. Ginny had stopped and was glancing around. Each path was very different from the others; however, all six had a glowing light at the end of each one. She thought that was weird. She then looked back at Sera and saw that she was smiling, again.

"You see the glowing at the end of each path don't you?"

The redhead nodded, but had a look of worry in her eyes.

"It's alright; each of those lights is a symbol of the souls of your friends. In the middle path is Harry's soul; as you can see that one is flashing a lot."

Ginny peered around Sera and saw twinkling of what looked like red flames. She then turned her gaze back to Sera with a puzzled face. Sera giggled a little at her.

"The Wings of Seraph power comes from the kindness of one's soul. You, Ginny, have a kindness that you don't show most people because of the way you were raised. You're a very strong young woman, and you can take on any guy or girl who gets on your wrong side, but you also have a compassion, Ginny, that your friends are going to need to win in the end."

"So what you're saying is that I'm the heart of this little group because…because I am the youngest???" she asked angrily as she gritted her teeth. If there was one thing that Ginny Weasley hated most, it was that someone calling her very girly or childish. Sera realized this and tried to think of something before her new friend started to yell.

"I believe what my daughter is trying to tell you is that with this new magic that you have, you could hurt someone's soul without even knowing you are doing it." said a soft voice coming behind them.

The two startled girls quickly turned around to see Melody smiling as she walked up to them. She stopped in front of Ginny and put her hand on the side of Ginny's face and gazed in to her eyes. The next thing the unsettled girl heard was an angelic hummed tune. Ginny started to calm down as she looks back into the woman's eyes. She felt that there was a wave of magic coming from Melody, not unlike the ocean waves down on the beach. Melody let her hand fall and stopped humming. She moved away from Ginny a little and smiled at her daughter.

"That is the power of a Seraph; it takes the music of one's voice and makes it into a wave of magic. Think of it like casting a spell in class; however, if you add a tone, it will make the spell ten times more powerful than if you didn't put a tone to it." Ginny couldn't believe her ears. _"Wow, I can blow away a deatheater with one spell or __anyone__, for that matter with a simple note?! Cool!"_ Ginny displayed an evil-but-good grin with that thought. Melody saw the smirk and giggled, then looked past the girls at all the paths ahead.  
Melody stopped giggling and turned her eyes back to face Ginny_. "I know this won't be an enjoyable experience at all to the young woman."_ Ginny stopped grinning when she saw the sad expression on her mentor's face.

"Sorry." was all the redhead could say.

"It's all right my dear, but you must know that even with all this power the draw-back is something you don't want to know."

"Why? I think I could handle killing someone if they were trying to kill me first!"

"True, if your magic stayed the same as before, but with each of the old magics there is a down fall. I don't what the others are, but if a Seraph was to kill someone; even if it was in self-defense, they'd feel that person's soul being destroyed as if it was their own." She revealed with a tear in her eyes

The youngest Weasley didn't feel so good about this anymore. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Sera looking at her with understanding smile. "The training will show you what your main job is, and what to do when the timing is right; so then, let us begin." The red-haired young woman feebly smiled back at Sera before turning to Melody, anxiously waiting to be told more.

"Now, Ginny, each day you will go down a different path towards the light at the end and you must try to calm the light down with a song, hum, or chant. Each path is a mile long. Along with your daily task, you must swim laps in the ocean every other day."

Ginny just nodded and looked at the six different paths, trying to think of which one she should take first.

"Dear child, today you will take the middle, and try to calm the flame down. Remember that each light is different, and there will be hints along the way that you will find to help you. Now, go." The young Weasley started to stroll down the middle one. There were bushes and a tree here and there. She looked back once nervously and then started to walk faster and more confidently down the path.

Sera glanced over to her mother, and saw that she was still weeping upon the ground. She walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's all right, Mom. She'll be just fine in there." she said in a very calming voice. Her mother simply stared down the path and watched the young woman until Ginny was no longer visible. She then turned her gaze up to her daughter as she smiled sadly.

"I worry, and it's just because she believes this magic is something much different then what it really is."

Her daughter glanced down the path, and smiled a little. She remembered that she too had to learn that the Wings of Seraph was a support magic, and when needed, an independent magic. Its power was to mainly support the other magics in many ways. If one is blessed with Seraph, it does not mean that one is unarmed in a one-on-one fight, the magic could still work, but the magic just it didn't seem to like to do that. As the two looked on down the path they wished that they could do more for Ginny, they both knew that it was now up to her.

Ginny was now roughly halfway down the path because she had started to run a little. She was getting closer to the light and realized that in this case it was a flame. She could hear voices and it sounded like screaming and crying from what she could tell. As she approached the flame, she saw something green move around the blaze trying to keep it in one place. The dark green, furry, rabbit-like creature had four legs, what looked like three tails in one, and something similar to a ruby in the middle of its forehead. Its eyes, black as darkness itself, watch the flame as it moved. It didn't stop until it noticed her standing in front of the fire. Ginny kneeled down in front of the green furred magical creature. The two stared at one another for the longest time. The fire was very big and was beginning to get out of control. It was until she heard a voice in her head.

"Human, please sing to the flame, so it can sleep for a good while."

Ginny gazed down at the creature, and saw it moving back and forth.

"Did you just speak?"

The green creature's ruby glowed brightly and the next thing she heard was her answer.

"Yes, human, think of this flame has Harry's soul and it needs to sleep for the night but can't because of the nightmares it has."

The more Ginny thought about it, the more it seemed like it was to sing to a child when it had a bad dream. But she could not think of any song that would help. She glanced down at the creature and saw that it ruby glowed into her eyes. She could feel something coming to her mind.She remembered back to a time when she was little… and how once she was sitting in the garden just by herself… and that she was so angry at her brothers…because they wouldn't let her play with them because she was a girl…so, she was planting something for her mother…and she remembered a song that she thought about then to help something grow… "_That's it! That's the song!"_ Ginny's eyes started to gleam with a dark blue color, she then looked at the flame and put her hands in her lap and out from her lips came a magic song.

In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up…

The clouds keep them from the light …

And the sky cries white tears of snow,

But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine.

Dark winter away, come spring…

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky …

And I know they will grow strong,

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky…

And I know they will grow strong.

While Ginny was singing the flame and the green haired creature moved with her voice, it was so peaceful that the fire went in to a sleep with a little flame keeping it alive, and healthy. After the song, she fell over, but before she hit the ground a soft but strong arm caught her. Sera just kept a hold of her until she awoke. She smiled down at her new, redheaded friend and looked over to her long time friend and once advisor, "Thank you, Carbuncle, she will be just fine."

The green hair creature bobbed its head and looked over to the flame as it slept. Sera stared up into the sky and watched a beautiful sunset.

For two months the six friends carried on in their training and learned many new things about themselves and each other. In the coming month they would start a new type of training with an old friend.

**A/N- Man that was fun! Alright, the song was from ****Devil May Cry**** by:**** Masami Ueda, and I would like to thank all that have reviewed and if you could review this chapter, that would be great. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading--- Black Rose**


	9. Shifting Shadows

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Nine: Shifting Shadows**

The wizard world was not in the greatest shape as there had been attacks every night by the death eaters. Houses and even whole towns were being burned down to the ground without any answers to the cries for help from the families that inhabited them. The Order had tried to help when they could, but there was very little they could do. The wizard world community didn't know about the attacks because the Ministry was keeping it from them.

Far away outside a mansion in the middle of nowhere, people dressed in black clothes were paired off and casting spells at one another. One of these black clothed persons was taller then the rest and much older. He kept walking around the others shouting orders and also stepping in to demonstrate. Upstairs in a large room, cold eyes glittered with glee as they watched the tall man cast a spell and two people hit the ground shaking uncontrollably. The owner of the eyes jerked from the scene below with the sound of footsteps entering the room. The eyes watched a man stride in with his black robe billowing behind him and proceeded to sit upon the throne in the center of the room. His lord's eyes glowed red and his lord didn't smile. A snake that had been wrapped around the head of the throne now coiled itself comfortably around its master's arm, until it could rest its head on his hand.

"Serverus, I expect you have excellent news, about where Potter and his friends are?"

Serverus bowed to his master, and looked up.

"No, my Lord, not even the Order know where Potter and his friends are. However, I can assure you that they will be back when school starts, but that is all the information we know."

Voldemort thought about that for a while and then turned his attention back to Severus.

"Very well, Serverus, now tell me how my plan is coming along, and what about the younger ones' training?"

"That, my Lord, is great news, the children are now about 80 trained and can take out any auror in the Ministry, when comes to your plan, well, that is still taking while because the children need to be _in_ school for it to work."

The Dark Lord got up and strode over to the window and looked down at all the training. With a sinister grin he sat back into the throne and mused.

"Excellent, the old man won't even see this coming; now tell me what the Order is up too?"

Just then Bellatrix walked in and smiled and bowed deeply to her Lord.

"What is it Bellatrix?"

She looked up with a look of frustration.

"My Lord, those girls are going to drive me mad, can't you get someone else to teach them?"

The Dark Lord had a plan for the girls that came to his side, and he wasn't going to let some pathetic woman's ego come between him and what he wanted. He raised his wand and pointed at her.

"Crucio!"

Bellartrix hit the ground and started to scream, after about five minutes he lifted the spell.

"Bellartrix, I really don't care. You will train these young women to have expertise in the dark arts! Now, get back to them and if you need help take Ms. Malfoy with you. Get out of here before I curse you again!"

"Yes, my Lord." she spluttered as she fled the room.

The Dark Lord turned back to Serverus.

"Now, you had something to tell me about… the Order."

Serverus nodded and as an evil smile molded his lips.

"The Order is trying to work out how to fight so many death eaters, and how to do so in a way that helps the Ministry keep your attacks unnoticed. Other than that they are too worried about Potter and his friends. In fact they are so worried that even they don't see that these attacks are a distraction."

"That is what I thought, that old man cares so much for the boy that even he forgets that there are other people that he needs to be worried about!" With that maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Now, take this note to Peter Pettigrew, and tell him to take it to the Minister, oh, yes, and do tell him that he will need more than Potter to save his life!"

"Yes, my Lord" hissed Serverus. Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lord Voldemort glanced back out the window and watched the children hexing each other. He snickered and stared pointlessly at the open forest for a bit as a new plan formed in his mind. He then looked down at his snake and a wicked smirk came to his face.

"You know, I think it's about time that we showed this Ministry what we can really do, and they wouldn't even know what is happening to them." As Voldemort mused about his newest plan, the room filled once more with maniacal laughter.

Meanwhile, an older looking man with grayish hair was preparing to leave his house. Glancing around, he grabbed up and stuffed six letters into his coat pocket before shutting the door behind him. Looking to the horizon, he whistled to himself. He knew that Harry and his friends needed him and he was going to be there for them.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, I hope you like it**_. _**Please Review, and thanks to the people that have already. Sorry about this short chapter, but I didn't want to give too much away about what Voldemort is planning; I just wanted to give you an idea what he was up too. ---- Black Rose**_


	10. Greeting an Old Friend

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Ten: Greeting an Old Friend**

Remus walked out of his small house and looks around. It was about mid morning. It has been one month to the day that The King Dragon- Dahaka told him that he would need to go where Harry was. He put his right hand into his coat pocket and made sure that he had the letters from the families of the children. He was about to start walking to Hogworts when he heard someone land behind him. He turned around and saw a brown haired young woman from a month ago. She was wearing a blue-collar shirt and a denim skirt with black sandals.

"Mr. Lupin, are you ready to go? My father is ready for you." she said nicely to him. She knew that he was the only one that could help her children when they return to school.

Remus walked up to her and smiled.

"Yes, I believe that I am ready as I'll ever be."

"Excellent, now if you would hold on to my hand we will get going" she said holding out her hand for him to take. He then held her hand and in a flash of white light he was in a different place. He was standing near what looked like a castle well part of one anyway.

The young woman let go of his hand and started to walk into the castle. He then follows her in. He looked around there was a large patch of flowers growing in the middle of the room. To the left were six doors with different carvings on them. Then to his right he saw a set of stairs that went up. He thought that it looked very medieval but the way that it was built it couldn't be. There was ancient writing all over the place. He started to walk around the room looking at all the writing. He couldn't read it but it some how made him feel like you knew what it said.

After some time he started to hear humming. He turns around and saw The King Dragon's daughter sitting down in the flower patch planting flowers and watering them. He smiles a little at that, he felt like asking where he was and where Harry and the others where. But a part of him didn't want to interrupt her.

"I believe the answer you're looking for is Atlantis" said a very wise voice.

Remus turns to the left to see Dahaka walking down the stairs and to him. He offers him his hand. The two shake.

"Welcome Mr. Lupin and thank you" stated The King.

"You're welcome, but it is you I should be thanking, I hope I can do some good here."

"I assure you that you will my dear boy."

Dahaka turns to his daughter and smiles. Moony glances at his daughter then back to him.

"If my hearing was correct did you happen to say Atlantis?"

The King turns back to his new friend and smiles.

"Indeed"

Remus gazed around and thought not in a million year would he be in the lost city of Atlantis.

"It is indeed a magnificence, but in its youth it was as if you lived in heaven itself."

"I would believe it. By the way, when could I see Harry and the others, I have some letters from their families" Moony said taking out the letters and showing them to the king. Before the king could answer him someone yelled at them.

"You will not give those letters to my children!" yelled a female voice.

The next thing that Remus knew the letters that where in his hand where gone. He then turns to see Kaida walking up to them with a very annoyed face. She had the letters in her hand. She stops right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but my children can not have these letters ever," she said then burned them in front of him.

Remus was beyond worry, anger, and confusion. He glanced from the King to his daughter and back again.

"Mr. Lupin I knew that it was in good intention to give the children the letters, but from here on out those families are no long their families," she told him with a very heartbreaking voice.

"Could I ask what you are talking about?"

Kaida started to get tears in her eyes and turns from them. She then started to walk away, and only stops once.

"Their families will never understand where they are coming from and why this is happening to them," she told him without turning around. She then went back to her flowers.

To say Remus was confused would be an understatement. He turns to the king. He saw that the king seems to be very upset about this.

"Mr. Dahaka, could you tell me what is going on, because I don't believe I understand what she is talking about."

The King nods and walks over to a broken window and gazed out on the ocean.

"The children are changing in a way that no one in your world would understand, at least to a point," he stops and turns to him.

"As I told your order, Harry and his friends' magics are changing to what magic use to be."

"Use to be, what do you mean?" asked Moony.

"In the old days before people feared magic, before the dark ages, people understood that magic was a part of everything. There was a bond with three different magics but is one magic.

"What are these different types of magic you're talking about?"

"I'm getting there, now these three parts are like a pyramid with each side having a role to play." While the King dragon was talking, he waves his hand and showed Remus a pyramid like one you would see in Egypt. He walks around it as he talks.

"Now on one side you have the first type of magic which is called The Flames of Phoenix,"

Once he said that an image appeared of a phoenix on the right side of the pyramid.

"Then the second type is called The Bonds of Fenrir,"

Then an image of a gigantic wolf appeared of the bottom of the pyramid.

"And last type is called The Wings of Seraph."

Then finally an image of an angel appeared on the left side of the pyramid.

"Now, over your time here with us we will teach you everything we can about these magics and also how you can help them when they return to school."

The image of the pyramid disappeared and Dahaka walked back over to Remus.

"I know that this is a lot, but believe me when I say that in the end you will know what to do."

Remus thought about what he was just told and then something just clicked in his mind.

"Harry and his friends won't know how to handle this, will they?"

"I fear that in the end they may have to return to Atlantis for good."

The two gentlemen thought about that for sometime. The next thing that they hear was an angelic voice. The men turn to see Kaida hold a white rose and singing to it. The song was calming them down.

The king smiled at his daughter and then turns to his new friend.

"Come, there is much to learn and very little time," he said holding out his hand and showing Remus the way to his room and his study. For the next month, Remus learned everything he could about the three types of magic and also a little about himself and what he could do. He also felt a change in him while he was there, but he didn't know what it was.

One morning he woke with a smile on his face. Today was the day that he was finally going to see the kids. He was looking forward to it. After a month of learning about the different magic, he was finally beginning to understand what the children were going through, but only to a point. He walked down to the main opening where the King and his daughter were waiting for him. He walked over to him and beams at them. Kaida just giggles at him while her father smiles back.

"Good morning Remus, sleep well?" asked The King.

"Yes, thank you."

"Excellent, then we should be on our way, the children are in different parts of Atlantis, so it will take some time."

Moony nodded and then with a flash of white light the three disappeared. The next thing they landed on a shore with an older woman with golden white hair waiting for them. She was wearing a light yellow sundress. She walks over to them and bows to her King and smiles at Kaida and then looks at Remus with a gaze of hope.

"Good morning my King, Princess. And you must be Mr. Lupin?" she asked with a kindness to her voice that he has never heard before.

"The same to you, Melody, I hope that everything is well?" asked her King.

"Everything is as well as it can be, I must say that one of my daughters will be happy to see you Kaida."

Kaida just blushed and glances elsewhere. Melody just giggles and looks back up at her houses.

"I'm sorry Miss Melody, but did you say daughters? For what I was told you had only one daughter, not two?" asked Remus who looked confused. He knew very little about the people training the children.

Melody meets his eyes, and he felt a cold shiver go down his spin. He couldn't take it anymore, and glanced away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but I have two daughters. Now if you all would follow me." She said with coldness that would scare anyone or anything. As they walk up the house, or, in the case of Kaida, she ran up the stairs to see her best friend. Melody giggles has she watches her run all the way up, she knew in her heart that there was more to their friendship than just friends, but she wasn't going to say anything until they knew it themselves. She hoped that everything was going to be alright as she made her way up to the house.

"_Everything will be just fine, my dear."_

"_Levia, is that you?"_

"_Who else can talk into your mind?"_

"_Very funny, Levia."_

"_But I did get you to smile, didn't I?" _

Melody just smirks and giggles a little.

"_Yes, you did…. Thanks"_

"_Anytime, so how is it going?"_

"_Alright, just that Mr. Lupin is here, and Ginny will be going with them."_

"_We knew this day would come, but don't worry too much, I have a feeling that they will be back before we know it"_

That put a smile on her face; she then looked behind to see that her king and Lupin were just talking to one another.

"_Thanks Levia."_

"_Well I better get back to Harry, see you later."_

"_Later Levia."_

As they got closer to the house they could see two females talking to each other. One was Sera. She was wearing a short-sleeve white collar shirt with a hot pink skirt. The other was Kaida. They looked very happy to see one another. As they got to them, Remus didn't see Ginny anywhere.

"Mr. Lupin, Ginny will be right out," said Sera who didn't even look his way and started to talk to her best friend again. He nodded and looked out to the sea.

After awhile the front door opened and a somewhat taller young woman with very long flaming red hair came out holding a small bag. She was wearing a long white skirt and same color blouse. It had little black roses all over it. On her shoulder was a green haired creature. She looked very tired and happy too. She glances over all the people waiting for her. She looked at her green haired friend and smiles.

"_What do you think, Carbuncle, are we ready to see the others?"_

"_Yes Ginevra, I believe in you, over these last two months you have trained harder than any human that I have ever seen. I will be coming with you, let's go."_

"_Thank you Carbuncle and you're lucky that I don't hit you for calling me that," she said playfully._

Moony watched as Ginny Weasley walked out of the ancient house. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had changed a lot and he couldn't wait to see what her training has done for her. From his studying of her type of magic it could calm down the other two magics, and, if need be, could kill the soul of any of the others, but if it did her magic would torture her for as long as she lived. Before he left to get them, he remembered that her magic could bring something, but for the life of him he could remember what it was.

He walked over to her and smiles.

"Hello Ginny, it's good to see you."

"Hello Professor" she said and before he could offer her his hand, she gives him a big hug. Moony smiles and hug her back. He lets go and looks at her.

"I must say you look great, but I must know you're alright?"

Ginny knew he was going to ask that. She also knew that her family was worried about all of them. But the thing was that she didn't feel at all sad or upset about her family worrying about them.

"Professor, I must let you know that I don't feel sad or upset about leaving my family behind, I knew through my training that if I didn't coming I would have died."

He knew what she was talking about, but that was chat was for a different time.

"As for how I'm doing, I'll be alright, I just happy that I finally can see Harry and everyone else.

"Me too Ginny, me too"

Melody walks over to them, and smiles sadly.

"My dearest daughter; know that I will always be with you," she told her with the sadness voice she had. Ginny smiled warmly at her second mother, and hugs her.

"Don't worry too much mother, but know that I need to help Harry and my other friends and somehow we always find ourselves in trouble."

"I know my dear, but I have a feeling that this year will not be like the others."

"True, but you knew that we can't stay here forever, we have people to help."

"I know, but be carefully anyway."

"I will," Ginny told her and turns back to her favorite teacher.

When she turns around, Melody glances over to her King and also sees a very heartbreaking face.

The King walks over to them and smiles a little, but you could tell that he was very upset.

"Well then, I think it's about time we got going, your other friends are next, before we get to Harry."

Sera hugged her new sister; and slow hugs Kaida and kisses her on the check. The two of them blush. Melody embraces her red haired daughter once more and walks over to Sera and stands next to her.

Moony then offers his hand to her and Ginny takes it. She then looks once more at her new mother and sister, and then gazes to her shoulder where Carbuncle was lying over. It nodded its head at her, in saying that it was time.

Before they disappeared Ginny yells at them and says,

"I love you, and I will see you again!" then they were gone with a flash of white light.

Sera took her mother into an embraces and sings to her a little.

"She has no idea what's going on inside of her does she?" asked Sera.

"No, and with a part missing, she will never know until it is too late to do anything."

"We trained her the best we could with what we had, but until that part is found she will never understand fully."

"If there is one thing to be happy about, it's that Carbuncle will be with her."

"True, now let's get some lunch."

Her mother just nods and quietly the two walk back into the house and close the door behind them.

Antonia was outside gazing around trying to find something or someone. She was waiting for her King and Princess to appear with the young man that was going to help the children when they went back to school. She was very happy the way things have been going with the children. She smiles every time they sat down for dinner and talked about how their training was going. She even started to cry when the four new children called her mother.

She told them that they didn't have to call her that if they didn't want to, but they said that it just felt right, from that day on she was their mother, and her husband was father, and they even took her daughter and called her their little sister. She always wanted a big family, now she had it, but now she knew they had to go.

She had a pretty good idea of what they would have to go through and also what was happening inside them. She so wanted to go with them, but knew that she could only stay for so long up there. She felt a tear run down her check.

"Mother, what are you looking for?" asked a dreamy voice.

She turns around and sees Luna wearing a black sundress with little white spots all over it.

"I'm just waiting for your Professor Lupin to arrive, along with the King and the Princess."

"Oh, could I watch with you?"

"That would be nice dear, come over here."

Luna then runs over to her and hugs her. She then embraces her back.

"Thank you Luna."

Luna just smiles kindly up at her new mother. The two didn't have to wait long when a white flash appeared and then was gone. There in front of them was Ginny, Moony, Kaida, and Dahaka. Luna let go of her mother and ran over to her best friend and fly- tackled her. They both landed on the ground. Carbuncle jumped down just in time. The others started to laugh at the scene.

"I've miss you Gin," Luna told her shocked and happy best friend.

Ginny returns the embrace. They both get up but Luna wouldn't let go of her.

Lupin could tell that Luna has grown. Her hair was longer, and she has physically grown as well. He walked over to them and smiles. Luna smiles at him.

"Hello Luna, I see that you're doing well?"

"I have been doing great, I'm very happy that I came."

"I can see that, but I must say you missed someone more," he chuckles to himself.

Luna just blushes, and glances over to her best friend, and sees that she just smiles at her.

"Mom, when is lunch, I'm starving!" yelled a young man from the side door. Everyone turns around and sees Ron, with Neville right behind him.

"Well, I see that you're still always hungry," Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron was in shock because she seemed different but it didn't last long. He then runs over to her and bear-hugs her.

"Well with all this training, I get hungrier faster than I used to."

He then lets go, glances over her to make sure that she was alright.

"How have you been? Are you alright? Do you feel any different?"

His sister just smiles and nods to every question. She then gazes off to the other tall young man and smiles.

"Hello Neville, I hope everything is alright?"

The brown haired boy just nods and smiles back. Lupin just smirks at the four young students. He walks up to the two young men and shakes their hands.

"Ron, Neville, it's good to see you again."

"You as well, professor," they both said.

Moony started to glance around trying to find the last missing person.

"Who are you looking for, Mr. Lupin?" asked the mother.

"I was wondering where Hermione was?"

Antonia just gets a big grin on her face, while Luna, Neville and Ron shake their heads.

"She would be in my husband's study, reading everything she can about her new magic—even if my husband has told her a thousand times that the books will only tell her where it comes from, not how to use it, or how to control it."

Moony chuckles while Ginny giggles at that. Luna lets go of Ginny and walks over to the king and princess and just studies them. Kaida smiles at her, while the King nods his head in greeting. While studying them she could feel a great power coming from both of them, but it seems different than anything she has felt before. Kaida saw the confused look in her eyes.

With a kind and caring voice she asked, "What is the matter, my child?"

Luna looks up and smiles.

"With my training I can feel different magic, but there is something about yours that is very different, why?"

Before she could answer someone with brownish hair does.

"That would be because they are part of Atlantis itself—how that can be I don't know."

Everyone turns around to face the house again but this time they saw Hermione with Orion, and Aida behind her. The three walk up to the group and greet them. Hermione hugs Ginny and nods at Moony. Kaida just smiles at her and walks up to her.

"Very good my child, but that is only partly right,"

Hermione looked shocked.

"But it said in a book about your people's history, that the King and his children get their magic from Atlantis."

"That is true, but that was when Atlantis was still around, it has been thousands of years ago since then. The Atlantis you see around you is what is left. You all will understand better when you start your new training with me and my father, but first we need to get Harry, after lunch of course." She said while smiling at Ron.

Everyone laughs, and walks into the house for lunch. Luna, Ginny and Hermione sat together talking about that they been doing in the last two months. As they were doing that, Ron and Neville talked to Remus about what they have been learning.

Remus was happy to hear what they have been doing all this time. While the boys talk about everything he couldn't help but notice that every time that the boys talked about girls they would glance over at them. It looked as Neville would keep talking about Luna and the same would go for Ron but he would talk about Hermione.

He just smiles at that and would let them uncover how they feel for the young ladies for themselves. As lunch came to end he could tell that the five teenagers were getting worried, exultant, and depressed. He knew as their teacher he had to help. So he thought back to his training and then stood up.

"Luna, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron."

The five turn to see what he wanted.

"I know that we're going to see Harry next, and I can tell from your faces that you're all worried, but let me say this—I have never in my life seen a group of friends care so much about one person. From what I know, Harry is doing better, thanks to a woman by the name of Levia. Now let's just see how he is and if need be come up with a game play to help him, alright?"

The five nodded and walked out of the house. Remus glances around and sees smiling faces on everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin, now I can say goodbye to my children, knowing that they are in good hands," said Antonia with tears in her eyes. Her husband nods. Then he, his daughter, and his wife walk outside to say goodbye to their second children.

Dahaka walks over to Moony along with his daughter.

"That was great, now let's be on our way."

Moony just nods and they walked outside where everyone was waiting for them. Antonia was just finishing her goodbyes, and stood with her husband and daughter. The five stood around each other waiting go see their best friend and leader. Kaida walked over to the girls and took their hands, smiled at them and then disappeared with a white flash, Remus and the King did the same for the boys.

Orion embraces his wife, while she embraces their daughter. He knew that he would see them again someday.

Harry was sitting over the edge of the waterfall that he has been training with for the last two months. He glances down and sees all the kids playing in the rose garden. It put a small smile on his face. He gazes out at the open ocean. His thoughts drifted and he wondered how his friends were doing. He knew that he missed them and hoped that he would see them soon.

"There you are," said a peaceful voice from behind him. He smiles and knew who it was.

"You always know where I am, Creda."

She just giggles and sits down next to him.

"Well, mother wanted me to let you know that your friends will be here in a little while."

Before she could say anything else, he jumped down the waterfall and landed in the water, got out and ran into the house to get ready.

That put a smile to Creda's face, but her eyes told you a different story. It showed happiness and sadness. She was happy to be with him after all this time, but was sad because she knew that his next part of his training will be even harder than just coming to know who he was.

"He will be alright, as long as you and his friends are with him," said a wise voice.

She turns around and sees her king standing right behind her. He had a smile on his face that shows true happiness. She jumped up and hugged him. He returned the embrace.

As they stood on the top the waterfall, Levia was waiting on the field for her guest. She heard two pairs of feet running up to her. She didn't even have to turn to tell who it was. She knew that he would be happy to see them again.

"Hello Harry. And you too, Shiva."

Harry stopped next to her and smiled at her. While Shiva walks in front of them and lies down on the cool damp grass. The next thing they saw was a white flash that disappeared just as fast. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at his best friends Ron and Hermione and then at all the others. When he came to Ginny, flashes of Creda went though his head. He shakes his head and looked at her again. When his eyes landed on his Professor from his third year they got gigantic. He knew that his friends were in Atlantis, but he had no idea that Professor Lupin was here too.

"You alright there, Harry?" asked his Professor.

Harry just nods and walks slowly up to his friends he then sees that there is another one with them. She smiles at him.

"Hello Harry, my name is Kaida, I'm the princess of Atlantis"

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew that he was happy to see everyone, even Moony, but he didn't knew why they were here. Levia only told him that his friends were in Atlantis with good friend of hers. He turns to her and saw her smile. She then walks up to him.

"Harry, it's alright, everything will be explained in good time, but for now talk to them, let them know that you are alright," she said with a motherly voice.

He turns back to his friends. He could tell that they were just as worried as he was.

He glances at all their faces and sees hope, happiness, and fear. He then smiles at them a true one.

"Guys…."

He never had a chance to say what he wanted to because his friends run up to him and hug him as one big group. They all fell onto the ground. The other three just laugh at the sight. The others laugh too. After awhile they stop and get off the ground.

"How have you guys been? I must say that all of you look great."

"I believe I can speak for everyone and say that we're great, but we're doing better now that we know that you're doing alright" said Ginny with a very calming voice.

"That's great, and I'm doing great as well—well the best I can be for only two months that I have been here."

"Well, whatever she has been teaching you, it has done great for you," replied Luna.

"How long are you staying?"

The five look at one another and then at him.

"What?"

"Harry were staying with you, at least that is what our mother told us," replied Neville.

To say Harry was confused would be an understatement. He looks at them and saw that they were confused as well.

"To answer everyone's question, you seven, along with Mr. Lupin, my daughter, and I will be going to a different part of Atlantis to start a new type of training—one in which you will work as a team.

Everyone turned around and saw Dahaka and Creda walking up to them.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. He was getting upset because no one was telling him what was going on.

"My name is Dahaka, King of Atlantis, you already know my daughter," he said pointing to her and she and Creda hug.

Harry looks around, he could tell that something was going on here and he was the only one that didn't know.

"Would someone just tell me what is going on around here?!" He yells and flames started go come out of nowhere. The grass started on fire, but was put out with a wave of Levia's hand.

"Harry…" was all that she said with a very calm but understanding voice.

"Sorry, I don't understand that is going on, what training, I mean the only training that I got was to help me understand myself better."

"Under the assistance of close friends of mine, they took your closest friends under their wings and trained them under a new or old type of magic."

"What are you talking about Levia?"

"Harry, you and your friends' magic have changed into what magic was in the very beginning."

"What?" Before more flames came out of nowhere, Harry started to feel something that was calming him down. It was like an angel singing. He looks around and found that the humming was coming from Ginny.

"_Ginny?" he thought._

He closed his eyes, he felt like he was back under the waterfall, but this time it didn't feel cold, it felt like the fire in this soul was falling asleep. He then opened his eyes again, glanced around and stopped at Ginny.

"What did you do?"

"Over your new training, you will understand each other's magic, and also what you can do as a team," told Remus smiling at them.

Harry and the others just nod that they understand. Harry then glances once more. He had a feeling that this new training wasn't doing to be easy. For the look on his friends' faces, they felt the same way, but something about this just seemed right. He felt someone next to him. He gazed over and saw Creda next to him, smiling. He smirks back. She then takes his hand in hers. Ginny saw this and felt angry, but was stopped when she felt her friend on her shoulder. She turns her head and saw it looking at her.

"_Carbuncle?"_

"_Human, do not feel angry, because it will not help. Think closely about your training and what it taught you and what you know."_

Ginny closed her eyes and took a breath. She then reopened them and smiled.

"_Thank you Carbuncle, I needed to hear that."_

"_Anytime, Human"_

As everyone was talking and waiting to get going, the king glances over at everyone, and smiled. He then walks over to the middle and claps his hands. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him.

"It's time, now everyone close your eyes."

Everyone that was doing the new training disappeared with a black flash. The only ones left were Levia, Shiva, and himself. She turns to him and had a heartbreaking face.

"Try not to worry; I will take care of them."

"I know. I just feel that he and she will come together in the end, but will it be too late?"

"I believe that in time they will come together, I would fear anyone that would try to hurt them, they would not live long."

"Scary."

"Indeed."

The two hug and he disappeared. Levia then just looks at the spot where her father was and then turns to Shiva and smiles happily.

"Well, Shiva, what do you say about all this?"

The dog just wags her tail, and run around her. She giggles at her.

"I thought so too."

The two then walk back to the house, thinking about what was doing to happen to Harry and his friends.

**_A/N- This is the longest chapter yet. I really hoped everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter will take some time, but it will be up as soon as I can. If you have time to review please do, I really like to know what you thought. To the people that are, thank you.---- Black Rose_**


	11. Heart of Atlantis

**A/N—Sorry about the Long update. So here is the chapter I hope you like it. —Black Rose**

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Eleven: Heart of Atlantis

It was dark when everyone left Levia's front yard. The seven young people landed in what looked like a round crystal room. The floor was made of white granite, with the walls made of crystal marble. If you were looking from the sky you could make out an attractive black dragon in the middle of the floor that was made out of black stones. The seven looked around in awe.

"This has to be the coolest place I have ever seen," Ron told them while walking about the room.

His friends could only nod. They all started to walk around. The King, Princess, and Lupin watched them with understanding. It wasn't long before Luna and Ginny both squeaked surprise and moved away from the wall.

"We're under water?" Ginny asked and walked back up to the crystal and looked up. It was like looking through an endless abyss that went on forever and ever. They could see all types of fish and different sea animals.

"It's so beautiful out there…" stated Neville to no one really.

"Where are we? Are we still in Atlantis?" asked Harry, who was just as amazed as every one of his friends.

"Indeed we are, Harry; welcome to the Heart of Atlantis," replied Dahaka, who walked up behind them and smiled.

"Now, I know that you could watch the ocean floor for days, but we do not that much time left, so if I could get you all to turn away from the crystal, and we can get started," he asked them with an understanding behind his voice.

The seven of them turned around, and from their faces it was evident that they didn't really want to. Reluctantly, they strolled over to Dahaka, and waited for him to say something.

"Thank you, know that for now I would like all of you to get some sleep, and then in the morning we will begin with one-on-one fights as well as team fights," he told them.

Hermione raised her hand; the King smiled kindly at her and nodded, allowing her to ask her question.  
"Why are you going to teach us how to fight when we—as in me, Ron, Neville and Luna—already know how to work as a team?"

After she was done speaking, Hermione glanced up at Harry and Ginny and saw that they were staring at their four friends in awe.

"That is what you were doing?" asked Harry. He then immediately turned to Ginny and asked she had been doing. Harry's friends all looked uneasy and were unsure of what to say until Lupin stepped in.

"Harry, I believe that I can answer these questions," he said as he took a step in front of the young man.

"Now Harry, when you and your friends went to the Department of Mysteries, something happened to the six of you without you even knowing it took place," he said as he got back into his professor voice.

"The six of you," he said pointing to each of them, "somehow formed a bond that's never been sees or heard of before; this bond, in turn, started to change your magic into what it once was."

"What do you mean 'once was,' Professor?" asked Harry who was trying to understand.

"I'm getting there—now the old type of magic had three parts; they are called Bonds of Fenrir—which Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna have—next we have the Wings of Seraph which Ginny has—and last we have Flames of Phoenix…"

"Which is what I have?" Harry speculated.

"Indeed," replied Moony.

"Now, I have spent the last month studying each of your types, and so far I can tell you that the Flames of Phoenix allows that person to feel anyone that is in the bond."

"What?" yelled Harry as he started to feel as if he was on fire.

"I believe I can answer this one Mr. Lupin," stated Creda as she walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Let's put it this way, you know how Phoenixes can easily find the person they're looking for, and have way to draw power from the person or people they are around?" she asked him with a understanding smile. He nodded, and thought about it for sometime.

"Are you telling me that I draw my magic from my friends, and if need be I can fire-flash like a phoenix can to get to someone that is in this bond?"

"Yes," she said, happy that he was starting to understand.

"Is it dangerous to draw magic from someone else?"

"Indeed it is Harry, you see from what I can tell from my study, the bonds of Fenrir act as a base—like a base of a pyramid—and on top of the pyramid you have Ginny's type of magic, and in the middle of the pyramid you have Flames of Phoenix," Moony told them, with a wave of his hand he did the same thing the King did for him when he was told.

"Now this is very important, so I must ask you to listen very closely," said Moony, looking into each teen's eyes, "let's say that the flame went out from within the pyramid, and died. If this were to happen, the magic that helps the flame grow wouldn't be able to go anywhere and soon it would start to lose its magic altogether, and finally it too, would die."

They watched as the pyramid crumbled to sand.

"Now this goes for all of your magics, if any one of the types die, you all will," he told them with sadness, and force.

Harry started to feel sick; he put his head down, and tried to breath.

"NO. If I'm killed by Voldemort, they will all die with me." 

"_Harry, listen to me, you need to tell them about the Prophecy, it is the only way for them to live,"_ whispered a female voice that he knew in his head.

"_Creda?"_

"_Harry, let us help you, they are the only ones that can help you stop Voldemort."_

"_I don't know if I can do this…" _he thought to her.

Harry started to cry now, it was a soft cry—one that he would do when he was upset. As the tears hit the floor, the black dragon on the floor started to flash.

"Human!" exclaimed a booming voice that echoed through the room.

Everyone except Creda, the king, and the princess started to glance around the room.

"What was that?" asked Hermione with a little worry in her voice.

"I think it sounded like a dragon," replied Luna with her dream-like voice.

Hermione just stared at her with a what-the-hell look. The next thing that everyone knew was that Harry was on the floor, screaming. Creda was just watching him. She then turned to everyone and told them all to stay where they were. Ginny on the other hand was about to draw her wand and curse her. When she felt something on her shoulder she turned to see Carbuncle shaking its head. Ginny moved her hand away from her wand and waited to find out what was going on.

The black jewels that made up the dragon in the floor started to glow. Then five unusual jewels came off the dragon and moved around the room like little snitches flying around. The jewels started fluttering around Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. Then they flew right into the side of the crystals. As the jewels hit the crystal walls, five different doors appeared with what looked like different stone-carved animals on them.

"I was wondering when they would show themselves," mused Kaida, walking over to each door. By this time, Harry had stopped screaming and was trying to stop his head from pounding. Creda was next to him, trying to make sure that he was right.

As if it was calling her somehow, Luna walked up to one of the doors, one that had a Pegasus carved on it. She put her hand up to the door and it started to glow like the dragon had.

_"Young one, do you wish to be with your friends?" _asked a dream-like voice in her mind.

Luna then fell to the ground screaming, and soon Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were identical. Harry glanced around; he knew what was going on. He was sitting down now—his face covered in beads of sweat. He gazed up Creda and smiled a little. She smiled back. She offered her hand to help him up, and he happily took it. He then turned to his Professor, who looked like he had an idea on what was happening.

"Professor, don't worry, they will be fine in a little while," Harry told his Professor with a calm and understanding voice.

Remus just looked at the boy and then noticed that his eyes were all black.

"Harry?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Mr. Lupin I believe I can help you understand," replied with Creda, who was now walking up to him.

"If you would, my Ms. Rose"

Creda smiled kindly at him, and began to enlighten him by telling him that each of the six children was making a bond with a Magical Creature that was in their soul.

"So, could I ask how you know so much?" asked Moony.

Creda smiled and closed her eyes. When she reopened them they were a golden-red color.

"This is my bond color with the Creature that saved my soul from my past self," she said as she turned around and glanced up at the abyss. A small tear fell from her eyes.

Harry watched her and knew that she would be all right in time; his eyes went back to their attractive emerald color. He could feel his friends getting better. He couldn't hear their screams anymore, but they were still lying on the floor. He then walked over to Luna and bent down, put his hand on her arm and closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Luna and her magical creature talking. It was a Pegasus. This beautiful four-legged winged horse was Luna's Atlantis Guardian.

"Luna, are you alright?" he asked a little worried, but with understanding in his voice.

Luna turned to him and smiled.

"Harry, is this what happened to you?" she asked in her all-so-dreamy voice.

Harry smiled at her and laughed little.

"_Same old Luna," _he thought.

"Yes, Luna, I see that you got the Pegasus."

"Oh, yes, isn't it lovely!" she said oh so dreamily.

"Yes, it is Luna, but you need to leave now, we have to wake the others," replied Harry with an understanding voice.

Luna nodded, petted her guardian, and then walked over to Harry. He held out his hand and she took it with a happy smile.

"I'm very happy to be your friend Harry. And don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you or to any of my other friends," she told herself as she opened her eyes and saw Harry helping her up.

"Now, Luna, who would you like to get up next?" Harry asked as he pretended to think of which of his friends he wanted to wake.

Creda laughed at him, and that put a bigger smile on his face. He then turned to his blond friend.

He could tell that she was laughing from the way her eyes were gigantic and seemed to have a chuckle in them.

"I think Ginny should be next, then Neville, then Hermione, and last Ron."

As they both bent down next to Ginny, he asked her why Ron last, and she just told him that his guardian was going make him laugh very hard. This put a very amused look on Harry's face. Then they both put their hands on Ginny's arm and did the same thing that Harry did to find Luna.

What they saw was a fire-like creature that was on four legs. It had brownish-red fur and was very big. They walked up to it and Ginny. Ginny turned to them, and then back. Luna walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Ginny smiled at her and then at Harry.

"So, what do you have?" asked Harry.

"It said that its name was Ifrit—a fire demon," replied Ginny who looked over-pleased.

"It fits you perfectly, with your fury," replied Luna dreamily.

Harry could only nod; he hadn't seen her fury, but if it was anything like Creda's he didn't want to see it. Harry then told them that they needed to go. Ginny petted her guardian and left with her friends. Next, they went to Neville and found out that he had a Cerberus, and was very shocked but happy. When they got to Hermione, they had to push her out of her mind to wake up because she couldn't stop asking her guardian—which was a Hydra—questions. As the five young ones walked over to Ron's body, Luna couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"Why are you giggling Luna?" asked Neville with smile on his face, he loved to hear her laugh, it always made him happy.

"Ron is not going to be very happy about his guardian," she replied with an all-knowing voice.

Hermione was just looking at Luna as if she'd lost it.

"What is Ron's guardian?" asked Ginny who was bent down with everyone else.

"A Chocobo," she said dreamily as they all went into his mind.

They found Ron just staring at the big golden-feathered bird with a what-the-hell look on his face.

Harry walked up to his best friend and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ron, are you alright?" he asked with some worry and also not trying to laugh.

Ron turned his head a little toward his friend.

"Harry, what is that?" he asked pointing at the gigantic bird in front of him.

"It didn't tell you what it was?"

Ron nodded and told him that it said that it was his guardian. Harry just nodded.

"But what is it?" Ron asked again.

"It's a Chocobo, they like to move around and eat a lot," replied Luna as she walked up to the big bird and hugged it.

"It can't be, Luna. Chocobos are not real," replied Hermione as she stepped forward. Luna disagreed and they started to clash again. Ron and Neville just gave each other a knowing look and took Ginny and Harry a little ways away from them.

"Man, when did my best friend get a back bone?" asked Ginny, as Harry just shook his head.

"After the first time that they had to work together in the Ifrit forest," Neville told them.

"I'm going to have to go with Luna on this one, and say that it is whatever she said it was," Ron told the others.

After awhile Harry had about had it with their fighting, so he walked up to them and put one of his hands on each girl and fire-flashed them out of Ron's mind. He then walked back to his other friends and smiled at them and they all left.

As the four got up, they saw Creda had an understanding look on her face, as did the King and Princess. Moony was just shaking his head and pointed at Luna and Hermione, who were still going at it.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, the guardians will help you six, and over time you will learn how to use them," replied the King with a very loud voice that ended the fight between Luna and Hermione. Ginny glanced over at Harry and smiled a little.

"Harry, what was your guardian?" she asked him with a little knowing smile.

With that being said his friends faced him and he smiled and he closed his eyes and reopen them. His eyes were black again. Then out of nowhere a huge black shadow of a dragon was covering him. When he opened his mouth the voice was Harry's, yet it wasn't.

"I'm this body's guardian, I'm known as Bahamut," it said in a very powerful and hard voice.

Then it was gone, and Harry's eyes were back to their real color. Everyone but Ginny, Luna, and Creda was shocked.

After awhile, the Princess told them they should get some sleep for tomorrow. Puzzled, Neville asked where they were going to sleep. The Princess laughed, and told them that the doors with their guardians on them were their rooms. One by one, each of them went to their room and told Harry good night; Ron told him that he could sleep in his room if there wasn't another room. Harry thanked him, but told him that his room was on the top floor. Then staircase appeared on both sides—one to the right and another one on the left. The King, Lupin, and the Princess took the left one. The Princess turned around and looked at Creda.

"Creda, are you coming?" she asked with a knowing voice.

Creda smiled and turned to Harry.

"I will see you soon, sleep well," she told him. Then she slowly and passionately kissed him, and then gradually stepped back. She giggled at him because he had a very shocked face. Slowly turning away, she saw Ginny, who was looking like she was about to kill. Creda smiled all-knowingly at her and thought with a song-like voice, "Just wait, Ginny, you soon will understand what I have planned for you."

The message was sent to Ginny's mind and when a shocked look fell on her face, Creda strolled over to the Princess and they walked upstairs to bed.

There were only three people left that were in the main room. Harry was still just shocked at what had happened. For the life of him it felt like he was kissed by Ginny, but it wasn't Ginny who kissed him, and he had never been kissed by Ginny. It was very weird. Ginny was just as shocked as he was. Carbuncle walked around her and then it went to her room. Ginny gazed over at Harry and saw something that shocked her even more; he appeared to be confused, like he didn't understand what had just happened. She started to move, when her fire guardian spoke to her.

"Young one, now is not the time—sleep would be better for the time being," it said with a wise voice.

She just sighed and followed Carbuncle into her room, wondering what would happen next.

The other person was Luna, who was just watched the whole thing, and she seemed to be very happy and understanding about what was going on. She was about to walk over to Harry and ask him if he was alright, but, like Ginny, her wing guardian told her the same. So she bid Harry a good night and then walked into her room and fell asleep.

Harry stayed there for some time, until he heard a loud "grrr" in his head.

"I know that, Bahamut, right now we can't beat Voldemort, and I still need to tell them that they are friends with the person who has to kill him."

He heard another grrr and smiled.

"I know Bahamut, it's time," he said and then walked up the stairs and into his room.

**A/N- Well, here you go everyone, sorry about the long update. I hope to have the next chapter up faster than this. Please Review! Tell me what you like and don't like. Thanks to everyone who is Reviewing. Oh, next in chapter 12, it's a two-on-one fight, ****Ginny/Luna VS Creda****—Black Rose**


	12. Graveyard of the Past: Part One

A/N-- LOL, Alright, lest get this over witch, everyone at once "Its about time

**A/N-- LOL, Alright, let's get this over with, everyone at once: "It's about time!" Thanks to all my fans that have been keeping with this story, and I hope to have the next one out soon. Enjoy!-- Black Rose**

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 12—Graveyard of the Past: Part One**

**Ten people stood in an open field. There was a beautiful sunrise and the air was filled with the smell of damp grass. The view was breathtaking as a light fog rolled across the waves of grass, and when the sun hit it right, it would make the grass shine. Those in the field were all glancing at a graveyard. It was a small graveyard, encircled by a rusty fence. On the other side was a cliff and then ocean. Silently inspecting the graveyard, the teens didn't know what to say when they were told that this would be their final trial. **

**Everyone had a confused look on their face, other than Harry, who looked like he was about to be sick. **

**"Why did it have to be a graveyard?" he asked more to himself than to anyone.**

**He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced around to see his best male friend smile at him. **

**"You alright mate?" asked his best friend.**

**The black haired young man just smiled a little. The king glanced at his daughter, and saw a sad face. He then moved in front of them and had his back to them.**

**"It's time," he stated with an understanding voice. **

**His voice was so full of sadness that it got everyone's attention.**

**"Each of you will enter the graveyard, and you will learn to be the team you need to be," he started with sadness and a little anger about it.**

**"What's in there?" Neville asked, ready for anything, he glanced at the blond next to him and smiled—she had a determined look on her face that clearly read **_**I will do anything to help my friends.**_** He then turned to everyone else, Ginny looked ready to kill, but her eyes keep glancing at Harry with worry for him. Ron just seemed to be feeling ready but not too sure with what was going on. Hermione was about the same, but, like Ginny, was a little worried about Harry.**

**"Whatever you take with you," answered the princess, moving over to her father. As she then stopped next to her father, snapped her fingers, and their wands appeared in her hands. Each looked at their wands but they felt different.**

**"Neville you will enter first, then ten minutes later Luna and Ginny will enter, then after another ten minutes the Golden Trio will enter," stated Dahaka who turned around and had tears in his eyes.**

**"All the training you have gone through has led you to this final test, before you have to return to your world."**

**"What about Creda?" asked Harry, who seemed a little upset that she was a part of this. Creda smiled at him softly.**

**"Harry, I have already gone through this test, and I'm needed elsewhere in this test," she told him, and then glanced over at Ginny. When their eyes meet Creda's eyes flashed from their usual dark reddish-gold color to bright brown and then back to their original color.**

**Ginny just looked confused about why this girl was looking at her, but what neither of them saw was that a blond haired young woman was watching the whole thing, and was trying to put things together. She had an idea about what was going on, but didn't know all the information. As for Remus, he knew a bit about what was going to happen and the people he was worried about the most were Harry and Ginny, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.**

**"Alright, Neville just enter through the gate and walk to the other side," instructed the princess.**

**Neville walked past the king and princess. As he got near the front gate he heard his name called.**

**"Neville…" **

**He glanced behind him. It was Luna; she looked a little worried, put kept a brave face on. She had one hand on her chest and the other holding onto Ginny's hand.**

**He turned back around, but paused before he stepped through the gate, "Don't worry, Luna, I will be just fine," he stated with a smile on his face.**

**He then stepped through and was gone. Everyone was worried but had faith. After ten minutes Luna and Ginny started towards the gate, and stopped when they heard their names. They both turned around to see that Harry was talking to them.**

**"You two please be careful," he stated with worry and hope in his voice.**

**"Don't worry, we'll be just fine," Luna said in her dreamy voice, Ginny nodded and then they disappeared into the graveyard. The Golden Trio just watched the sunrise, and waited for their time.**

**As Neville walked among the graves he felt kind of peaceful. As he got closer to the end he heard voices, coming from all around him. He pointed his wand where the voice came from. The voice sounded like chanting, and soon the graveyard started to fade, and a new scene was taking its place. Neville looked around; he was in a stone room with a wooden door and some stairs leading to a secluded area with a broad full-length mystical mirror. He walked down the stairs, keeping his wand at the ready. From his training in the Ifrit forest he knew that an attack could come from anywhere.**

**As he got closer to the mystical mirror he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around to see a young girl no older than eight. She had white hair and her eyes were light blue color. She was sitting on the stairs in a nice yellow sundress with a black cloak.**

**"Who are you?" he asked a little confused, but kept his guard up.**

**The little one just giggled again, and slowly stood up and walked down the steps until she was a little ways from the bottom.**

**"I'm Grace," she told him and glanced over to the mirror.**

**"Do you know what that is Neville?" she asked with a mysterious voice.**

**He turned around again and looked at the item that she was talking about.**

**"No," he replied and turned back to the little one.**

**She smiled a little, and walked over to his side. She put her small hand onto his wand hand and slow pushed it down so it was pointing to the floor.**

**"I will not hurt you, I only wish to show you that," she told him with a kind, mysterious voice and then pointed in front of her. Neville glanced behind him and saw a young man sitting in front of the mirror. He had to be at least eleven years old. He had black hair, and was wearing some nightclothes.**

**"I know him," Neville stated more to himself than to the little girl.**

**"You do, it's Harry," she stated and walked over to the little boy and sat down next to him. Neville walked closer to them and looked into the mirror, what he saw was not himself but his mother and father, along with this closest friends, but what shocked him the most was that Luna was in his arms. He glanced around and saw no one around him.**

**"What is it?" he asked, a little confused about what was happening, while glancing back to the mirror. **

**The little girl just giggled again. She got up and walked over to Neville. She smiled sadly at him.**

**"In his first year, Harry found a room with this mirror in it—it's called the Mirror of Erised, the inscription around the mirror says **_**I show not your face but your heart's desire**_**," she told him.**

_**"It showed my heart's desire," **_**he thought, unable to hide his shock because of what he had seen in it.**

**Grace just watched him with an amused look on her face. She pulled on his shirt. He looked down, and saw her looking at him funny.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Yes, it does, but what I wanted you to see is not what is in **_**your**_** heart, but what is in the mirror of your friend," she stated while pointing at the young man sitting in front of the mirror. Neville just nodded and walked over to the young man. He tried to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but when he did his hand went through it. He heard Grace giggling at him. He glanced back at her.**

**"He is just an image, but what he sees is what the real Harry sees in it," she told him.**

**Neville had no idea where this was going and something inside him told him that he needed to find out what was going on. He stood next to the image of Harry,** **but every time he looked into the mirror it he saw the same thing. He glanced back to where Grace was and saw that she was just glancing around the room. He turned back to the reflection but again he saw what his own heart desired. **

**After awhile he gave up, and sat down on the steps with a sigh.**

**"Man, I don't know what to do," he told himself aloud.**

**Grace just smiled at him, walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, looking into the mirror. Neville watched them for sometime, and then he heard yelling and the sound of someone battling. He glanced around but couldn't find out where the sound was coming from.**

**"Grace, do you hear people yelling and fighting?" he asked from the steps.**

**The white haired girl didn't even glance back; she told him that two of his friends were in a fight. Neville looked shocked by this information, but he didn't know where they were.**

**"Do you know a way out of here?" he asked, getting upset as he realized his friends could be in trouble right now. Grace glanced back and told him that if he wanted out he had to see what Harry saw and then he would know how to get out. This didn't make Neville very happy. He started to think, and then it happened. He heard a small voice.**

_**"Human, to see, become what you see," **_**stated the voice and then it was gone.**

**"Become what I see…" he repeated to himself.**

**He looked over to Harry and Grace; they were sitting like one another. Then it hit him like a person learning to ride a bike. He walked over to them and sat down on the right side of the image of Harry, and this time when he looked into the mirror what he saw was something he should have known—Harry saw his mother and father, but there was something more his friends. He heard Grace giggle, he turned to smile but when he did she was gone, and so was the image of Harry.**

**"To get to your friend and loved one, walk through the mirror," replied her voice from all around the room. Neville started to feel like he knew his friend a little better now. As he got closer to it, the mirror started to ripple. He slowly put his hand to it and fell through.**

**As Luna and Ginny walked along the graveyard, they heard and saw the same thing that Neville had. Once again the graveyard changed, but for them it was different, for one of them they didn't wanted to be here again. They both landed in water. It was dark—there was little light coming from the walkway, which was bordered on each side with rows of snake statues. At one end there was a gigantic stone face of one of the founders of their school.**

**Luna felt her best friend tense up; she glanced at her friend and saw fear and panic. To say it worried the blond would be an understatement—her friend had always been the strong one when they were younger.**

**"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked as she kept glancing around.**

**"No, no, no... Why did it have to be here, of all places? Any place but here…" Ginny started to say, unmistakable panic in her voice. She then fell to the wet floor and hugged herself. Her blond friend knelt down and put her arm around her.**

**"Ginny, do you know where we are?" she asked her with the calmest voice she could. He friend didn't answer her; she was too scared.**

**"She won't answer you. She never forgot this place, no matter how much other people told her it was going to be alright," stated a voice they knew. **

**For out of the shadows walked Creda with a different dress on, and a wand in her hand.**

**"Creda?" asked Luna with a little confusion in her voice.**

**"Hello, Luna," she started with a know-it-all smile. She walked over to the middle of the room so Luna could see her.**

**"What are you doing here? You told Harry that you already went though this test," the other blond stated.**

**Creda smiled at her, and glanced around. She then started to walk around the room.**

**"Yes, I did tell him that, but I also said that I have a part in this as well," she told her, and started to slowly walk towards them.**

**"Do you know where we are, Luna?" she asked, stopping a little ways from them.**

**"Maybe," replied Luna and had a feel that she just might, from the way the room was made and what was around it—it was the only place that could make her best friend get this way.**

**"The Chamber of Secrets," she replied already fearing that her answer was right before she said it.**

**"Yes, the Chamber, where it all started, and where it will all end," Creda stated with anger in her voice.**

**The other blond knew what was coming next and she pushed her friend behind a snake statue and threw herself down alongside. The spell just passed Luna's head.**

**"Now, now, Luna, I know you love her like a sister, but if she doesn't get out of herself, she will never save Harry," stated Creda, throwing another spell their way; chipping away the stone and making it fly everywhere. Ginny and Luna pushed themselves closer to the wet floor.**

**"What are you talking about, Ginny needs to save Harry?" asked Luna from behind the statues.**

**The older blond just laughed darkly, and threw another **_**Reducto**_** spell at the statue.**

**"Now that I think about it, you need to save Neville as well, but it looks like it was a waste of time, because you two are just hiding from yourselves—right Ginny!"**

**Luna glanced at her friend and saw that she was still talking to herself, and wasn't in any right mind to fight, but **_**she**_** could—if she learned about anything while with her new family, it was that she knew how to.**

**"Ginny, don't worry, we'll get out of this. Just stay here and stay down, and I'll come get you when this is over," she told her friend, making up her mind. She didn't wait for answer, she rolled out of hiding and into the open and put up a shielding charm. **

**"**_**Stupefy**_**!" Luna yelled.**

**Creda just smiled and side-stepped out of the way, and cast another **_**Reducto**_** spell at the statue that Ginny was behind and another spell at the other blond. Luna was shocked—she had seen the Death Eaters cast two spells at a time, but for someone her age it shouldn't be possible.**

**"**_**Protego**_**," stated Luna just in time to stop the spell.**

**The two started to move faster, and the spells were flying around like mad. Luna knew that Creda had the upper hand, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to save her friend. She glanced quickly at her friend; she was still there. Luna knew that she could use some help, but her friend wasn't in any state to help.**

**"Ginny, come now, are you going to let your best friend in the whole world die because you couldn't overcome what happened in this place?" mocked Creda, who was just walking around, throwing spells at Luna, and sometimes at where Ginny hid.**

**"**_**Impedimenta**_**!"**

**"**_**Expelliarmus**_**!"**

**"**_**Ferula**_**!"**

**"**_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!"**

**"**_**Protego**_**!"**

**Luna was giving everything she had. Her training in the forest was helping immensely—she was ten times faster with her spells and movements, but she knew that Creda had much more training than she did and that was giving her the upper hand—it was like she wasn't even trying. Luna knew that she needed help, and the only person around was her best friend, the one that would stay up all night talking about boys, and what they wanted to do when they got out of school.**

**"Ginny, I need your help!" she called over to her friend.**

**While the fight was going on Ginny was not doing so well, her mind kept going around and around on what had happened in the chamber—she had put so many people close to death, even herself, and most of all the one person she loved the most, Harry.**

**She heard everything that was being said, and it sound like the fight was heating up; she wanted to help her blond friend, but she was scared to move. She then stated to hear singing and it was calming her.**

"_**Where is that singing coming from?"**_** she asked herself.**

**Memories of Sera and Melody singing out on the sand as they watched her swim flashed through her mind. She then remembered what Sera said.**

_**"If you are ever in a place where you are scared, then let the Wings of Seraph calm you and your friends down," she stated. **_

_**"How?"**_

_**Sera smiled, "Close your eyes and listen to the song that plays in your heart, and remember that fear is the mind-killer," Sera told her.**_

**Ginny smiled for the first time as she closed her eyes and, with everything she had, listened to her heart. She heard the song again and started to hum to it. She felt something wash over her. She reopened her eyes and glanced out into the fight; she was shocked at what she saw—her best friend was giving everything she had, she was getting worn down, but Creda looked like she wasn't trying, just playing with her. That made Ginny mad—she pointed her wand at the other blond and yelled.**

**"**_**Bogies**_**!"**

**As she yelled the spell, she ran over to her friend to make sure that she was alright.**

**"Luna?" she asked glancing all over her friend's body; there were some cuts but that was about it.**

**"Ginny?" she asked, keeping an eye on the other female.**

**"Sorry, but I'm back and ready," she stated and cast a **_**Protego**_** spell.**

**Luna glanced at her friend and saw a new fire in her eyes. Luna smiled—that's the girl she knew.**

**"Ah, so Ginny, you came to grip on what happened here," Creda stated, just standing there.**

**"Yes, but I want to know why you're fighting us," she yelled back.**

**Luna knew what she was doing; her best friend was giving her time to rest. The one thing that was really bothering Luna the whole time was how Creda fought—it was so much like Ginny's fighting style it wasn't funny, but how could she know how the redhead fought?**

**"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to try now," Creda stated, getting ready.**

**The redhead glanced at her blond friend and knew she could keep going. They kept looking at each other, and then Creda and Ginny yelled the same spell**

**"**_**Incomotor**_**!"**

**The two spells met in the air and canceled each other out. Then things started to heat up. It was a two-on-one fight, and it looked like Creda still had the upper hand.**

**"**_**Why do I get the feeling that I'm fighting myself?"**_** the redhead asked herself while moving out of the way of a spell and casting a new one. **

**After awhile Creda stopped playing and started to throw spells even faster—including some spells that the other girls didn't even know. One of the spells hit Ginny on the side, and another hit Luna on the shoulder. The best friends knew this wasn't going to last long, but if this was their end they were going to give it all they had. Then they heard something hit the ground behind them, Luna felt it, then Ginny.**

_**"It can't be,"**_** Luna thought to herself.**

**She then glanced around quickly and saw the one person she was just thinking about. She smiled and knew this was going to be a whole different fight now.**

**Neville fell right into the water, he glanced up to see Luna and Ginny fighting another woman, and from the looks of it they weren't doing so well. He got up and ran up to them, firing off the first spell that came to his mind.**

**"**_**Expelliarmus**_**!"**

**Creda didn't seem surprised at all that Neville showed up. Indifferently she kept at it, she knew that she could win this fight with one move, but she wanted to know what they could do. Then she felt it, and knew it was time to end this game.**

**"You three, are very good fighters, but, as you can see, I'm toying with you. Let me show you what kind of power you one day may get if you let it," she stated with an understanding smile.**

**Her eyes started to change from their dark-red to a golden color. Fire-like wings came out of her back and started to flash. She moved her wand in front of her. The ground was starting to shake. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were now scared and the fact they couldn't move wasn't helping. The magic coming off Creda was nothing they had ever felt before, and they didn't know if they wanted to.**

**"**_**Lunaticus**_**!"Creda said very softly.**

**The next thing the three knew, they were falling back onto soft grass. The wind was knocked out of them. After they caught their breath they glanced around; they were no longer in the Chamber, but looked to be in the middle of a maze. There in the middle was a wooden goblet with a blue flame coming out of it.**

**"I know this may sound dumb, but is that what I think it is?" asked Neville, helping the girls up. The two girls nodded.**

**Then they heard a giggle again, and Neville knew who it was. He turned around and saw Grace stand behind them. She smiled at them. Neville smiled back; the girls saw this. It was Ginny that asked, "Neville do you knew her?"**

**Neville nodded.**

**"Alright Grace, what's the puzzle now?" he asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know.**

**The little girl just giggled and shook her head.**

**"No puzzle, I would like to heal your cuts, girls," she stated and walked over to them. She asked them to bend down. The girls did as they were told even though they thought it was odd. Grace put her hand on the girls' upper arms and healed their cuts they got from the fight.**

**"Alright, now all you need to do is take hold of the goblet at the same time," she stated and then disappeared. The three looked at one another, and on the count of three they took hold of it. They disappeared to a place they didn't know.**

**Back at the beginning of the graveyard, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way in, and Remus, the king and his daughter, knew that for them and the other three this final test would try them all.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time: ****Harry, Ron, Hermione enter the graveyard to find themselves in a fight with the people they love. Will Neville, Luna, and Ginny get to them in time to help or will this be the last fight they ever fight? in Chapter 13—Graveyard of the Past: Part Two**


	13. Graveyard of The Past: Part Two

**Angelic Wings**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 13—Graveyard of the Past: Part Two**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the graveyard as the sun cast beams of light into the early morning sky.

"Harry, you alright?" asked Hermione.

Harry just kept looking around as if waiting for something to happen. He glanced at her with a fearful face. Ron always saw the way his best mate was acting, and this time was no exception.

"Harry?" he asked, seeing if he could get him to talk.

Nothing happened. The Boy Who Lived was in his own world, or in this case, remembering something from his past.

Ron moved over to him and put this hand on his shoulder to stop him. Harry glanced at Ron with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Harry?" he asked again with worry in his voice.

"Ron, it's going to happen again; I just know it is," Harry stated with a scared voice.

"Harry, what is going to happen again?" asked Hermione.

"Someone is going to die—I just know it," he stated starting to look around again.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another, not too sure what he was talking about.

"Harry, no one is going to die, we're all here," Hermione stated slowly, trying to help him.

It seemed that he wasn't listening to them. He started to walk again, moving passed Ron.

"Harry…" Hermione stated but when she went to put her hand on his arm to stop him, it went through him. She looked at her hands but they looked fine. She glanced at Ron who looked just as confused as she was.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

Hermione just shook her head and answered back, "I don't know, Ron."

They both turned back to their best friend and saw him up ahead.

"Harry, wait up!" yelled Ron.

They both started to walk quickly to catch up to him. As they got closer to him, they heard a church bell start to ring. They stopped and looked around. The graveyard was starting to fade.

"What's happening?" asked Hermione, a little worried because she couldn't see Harry anymore and everything was changing in front of her. Ron glanced around and saw something he wished he didn't. Everything had changed. The graveyard was now an old, run-down looking one with a big house in the background.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked glancing around.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," stated Hermione quietly, glancing at a tombstone that had a grim reaper with angel wings. She wrapped her arms around herself. She walked over to Ron who was staring at the side of the large tomb. He was just looking at it. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Ron?" she asked, getting even more worried than she had been.

He didn't answer her at all; he just lifted his hand and pointed at the side. She stood next to him and turned to see what he was pointing at. There, on the side, was the name she remembered Harry talking about.

_Tom Riddle_

"Didn't Harry say that Tom Riddle was...." Hermione stated to say.

"Voldemort," a childlike voice finished for her.

Startled, they both turned around and pointed their wands at whoever it was. What they saw was not what they expected.

Before them was a young girl, about eight-years-old, and with blond hair. She had on a black sundress, and her hair was in pigtails with black ribbons in them.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, really confused now.

"I'm Grace," she stated with a giggle.

Before either of them could ask, they both heard a thud behind them. They turned around to see a blonde and redhead slowly getting up.

"Ginny?" asked her brother.

"Luna?" asked Hermione at the same time.

The two girls' heads shot up and they saw them. They next glanced at each other. Then they started to look around for their other friend.

Where's Neville?" asked Luna, glancing around the old rundown graveyard.

Ron and Hermione walked over to them to help them up.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked, looking them over.

"Yeah, we're fine, but I think something happened to Neville," stated Ginny, brushing herself off with her hands.

"She then glanced at them and saw that Harry wasn't with them.

"Where's Harry?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The two glanced at each other and then looked back at the two girls—one, who was still just looking around and the other waiting for them to answer her.

"We don't know. He was acting very worried and scared and the next we knew, we were here," Ron told her.

Luna just nodded that she understood, though she was worried now about both Neville and Harry.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Where he came back to life," answered a childlike voice.

The four turned around and saw Grace watching them with a cute smile on her face.

"You're that girl from before," stated Ginny.

Grace just giggled and glanced up at the sky.

"It's about time… Come with me," she told them and stated to walk away from them.

The four glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed her. They walked a little away from the Riddle gravesite, but were still within view of it. She stopped next to one of the graves that had a small fence around it. She pushed herself up and sat on it. She then crossed her legs and smiled a little sadly at them.

Luna walked up to her and watched her for awhile.

"What are you?" she asked with her dream-like voice.

The little one smiled at her, and looked over all of them.

"I'm the Keeper of the Past. My mother calls me Grace. This is my home," she stated with pride in her voice and a little sadness, too.

"Keeper of the Past?" asked Hermione with a confused voice.

The girl nodded, smiling at her a little.

"What my daughter is trying to tell you is that she holds the past in this graveyard," stated an older female-like voice. The five turned their heads to the voice.

Out of the light fog, the Princess of Atlantis walked up to her daughter and hugged her. She then turned to the others, who were a little shocked to see her here.

"Your daughter?" asked Ron.

"Yes, my daughter," the Princess told him and with a smile.

"What does she mean, 'The Keeper of the Past?'" asked Ginny before Hermione could.

The Princess just smiled at them. Looking at her watch, she saw that she indeed had a little time before the next test would start.

"Every living thing in this world has a past to it. There are some people, if not all, who have something in their past they wish to bury and to never have come back to them, or a dead memory. Those memories, dreams, come here and lay to rest.

"My daughter watches over those thoughts, and keeps them safe until that person is ready to deal with them. When the four of you entered this graveyard, all your painful past memories came back to life in the form of whatever was around you," she told them.

They thought about it, but it wasn't until then that Luna thought of something.

"If that is true, then why have I not seen my mother die again? Or maybe something of Ron's or Hermione's pasts, because so far all I have seen is Ginny's and whatever happened here," she said, trying to put something together that wasn't adding up.

The Princess just smiled at her while her daughter just giggled.

"Luna, my dear, not every one of you has a painful past that stops them from being who they are, and need to be," she stated.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione just looked a little confused. Luna, on the other hand, was in deep thought. Ginny turned to her best friend and asked her what was she talking about. Luna smiled at her and told her that she had an idea but needed all the facts before she could say anything. Ginny nodded and understood.

"Princess, do you know where Neville and Harry are?" asked Ron.

"They have a different test to finish before the final one," stated Grace, answering for her mother.

The four glanced over to the Princess, who just nodded, indicating that what her daughter said was the truth. The Princess felt a change and knew it was time.

"My dear children, it's time; Grace, watch over them," she stated and then disappeared.

Ginny was about to ask something when they heard another thud. They glanced around and saw Harry, but a young-looking Harry, and another person that they all couldn't believe—Cedric, alive and well. They all had shocked looks, even Luna. Grace would have laughed at them if it wasn't for what was about to happen.

It was like watching a movie to the four. **(A/N- All words are from the fourth movie)**

Harry and Cedric were on the ground, the Portkey flew away from them.

"You okay?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah. You?" asked Harry, getting up along with Cedric.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, looking around.

"I've been here before," Harry said, looking around also.

"It's a Portkey…" Cedric said glancing over at the cup, "Harry, the cup is a Portkey."

"I've been here before, in a dream," Harry stated, starting to get upset and worried. He then glanced at the name that was on the tombstone with the grim reaper.

"Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!" he yelled almost panicking.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked, a little confused on what was going on. Harry's scar started to burn. It was a lot of pain at once. He started to scream.

"Harry! What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry told him in between the pain. It was then that Cedric saw someone holding something alive in his arms coming towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric yelled at him.

"Kill the spare," hissed a voice that everyone could hear.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

As Cedric was hit with the killing spell, Harry yelled.

"NO! Cedric!"

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and somewhat Luna were in a state of shock, and horror. They saw the whole thing—Lord Voldemort coming back to life, dueling with Harry, their wands connecting, the ghosts helping Harry—and then, in a flash of light, everything was gone other than them. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna had tears in their eyes, Ron was in too much shock to do anything.

Grace just looked at them and shook her head. She'd never liked seeing the death of anyone, and she really didn't like seeing people getting hurt by someone else at a level that should have never happened, but it does. Luna turned to her and shook her head.

"This is Harry's memory isn't it?" she asked while trying to wipe her tears away.

The little one just smiled at her a little and nodded her head.

"Why did we see that?" asked Ron, his voice sounding upset, but not because he was mad, but because he was upset about what they'd just seen.

"To better understand why things are happening to you, and also to show you why Harry is acting the way he is," she stated with a little giggle. She then told them that it was time, and she then disappeared. The four looked around for her.

"Where'd she go?"asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this," stated Hermione.

Luna just nodded that she totally understood. They started to hear the church bell again, and the graveyard started to change.

While this was going on, Neville landed with a thud. He glanced around and saw that he was next to a small lake or pond, with forest around him. He got up and kept glancing around.

"Ginny? Luna!" he called out. He didn't get a reply.

"Where are you?" he asked more to himself than to anyone, really.

He turned around and looked up. There was a full moon out but other than that there was not much to go on. It wasn't until he glanced across the pond that he saw a body slowly getting up. It looked like Harry, but younger.

"Is this another test?" he asked himself. He didn't have much time to think because it started to get cold. He glanced up again and saw the one thing he wished he didn't.

"Dementors," stated a voice behind him.

Neville turned around and saw the King of Atlantis walking out of the forest, with a small-looking silvery phantom shape that looked to be a small mouse. He smiled at him and stood next to him.

Neville started to remember his mother's and father's screams. He shook his head trying to get rid of it. He took out his wand and pointed it at the Dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Neville yelled.

A small mist came out of his wand, but then stopped.

"Every good, my boy, but you have to remember what your friend told you to fully make it work," stated the King who then just walked away, back into the forest and out of sight.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Neville. He glanced back at his friend and saw Harry also cast the spell and, like Neville's, it was just a mist that didn't last long. Neville knew Harry had a powerful Patronus, so why wasn't he using it?

Neville then heard a loud bark come from around him. He glanced around, thinking at the same time.

"_Now what?" _he stated.

Then he heard it, that same still voice.

"_Human, what did your leader tell you about that spell?"_

_"Cerberus?" _Neville asked, a little confused, then thought about what his guardian stated.

"_What did Harry say?_" he thought very hard. It was getting harder to concentrate and think because his mother and father kept screaming, over and over again. Then it came to him.

"_Make it a powerful memory—the happiest you can remember—allow it to fill you up," _stated a voice like Harry's in his head.

Neville closed his eyes and thought of the happiest he'd felt. Then it came to him—the day that he and his true friend came to help Harry. He felt happy because he was with the people who cared about him, and he cared about them, too. But most of all, he felt that he loved someone, and hoped that she would love him the same way in return.

He reopened his eyes, which started to glow, and in a quick movement he cast the spell and yelled, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

The light from his wand was so bright that it was as if he was looking at the sun, in a way. Then it happened—out of nowhere a silvery ferret phantom ran across pond and drove the Dementors away.

"A ferret?" he asked himself, a little confused.

"Indeed, a ferret," stated a male's voice that he knew very well.

"Remus?" asked Neville turning around and seeing his favorite teacher walking towards him.

"Well done, Neville," Remus told him with a smile on his face.

"Why a ferret?" he asked his teacher with a confused voice.

"Don't look so down about it, Neville, ferrets are the most cunning animals there are; they're playful and very friendly, but against a snake it becomes a deadly hunter in its own right mind," Remus told him with a smile.

"NO!" yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Harry's.

"Harry!" yelled Neville. Turning around he didn't see him anywhere.

"Go to him, Neville," stated Remus, pushing Neville a little too hard.

Neville lost his balance and fell into the pond, and stated to sink deeper into it, all the while he kept hearing Harry scream.

As the time passed with the others, Harry was in a world of his own. He kept walking, never knowing where he was going. His mind kept replaying Credic's death and his godfather's. He continued his aimless walking until something caught his eye. He saw five tombstones with white crystal, with the names of his friends on them.

"They're dead, but how, when, I thought…" he stated and turned around to see that Hermione and Ron weren't there. He turned back to where his friends lay. Tears were coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd done it again. He'd led his friends to their deaths.

"I _told_ you not to come, but no, you had to," he yelled at the graves. A light rain started. He knelt down on the grass, and bowed his head.

"Why did it hurt so much? Why did you come?" he asked himself between sobs. He stayed like that for awhile, stuck in his own guilt and sadness. It wasn't until he didn't feel any raindrops on him that he slowly glanced up and saw a shadow of a person, holding something above their head.

"If you're here to kill me, just do it now, I won't stop you…" he told them without any angry or feeling.

"Why would I kill someone who didn't lose anything?" asked a childlike voice.

Harry slowly turned his head around to see the same little girl who his friends had seen.

"Who are you?" he asked, a little confused as to why a little girl was there.

"I'm Grace, and you are?" she asked nicely.

Harry was simply watching her, just a little shocked that she didn't know him.

"Harry, just Harry," he stated to her, fully turning around to get a better look at her.

She just smiled at him a little, and in return he did as well.

"Why are you crying?" she asked nicely.

"I lost my family, friends, and myself," he stated truthfully.

"How?" she asked in a childlike way that was just trying to figure out what was wrong.

Harry just laugh insane-like, and bowed his head.

"I killed them, it was me that led them to their deaths," he stated darkly.

"Oh, why did you kill them? Didn't you love them?" she asked, a little upset that he'd said that.

"Yes, but they kept getting in the way and saving me when I should have been the one that should have died, not them," he stated to cry again.

"Did they love you?" she asked, moving a little closer to him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything if they're dead?" he asked her, still not looking up.

"My mother told me once that if someone died saving you from yourself, and all the evil in the world, you would in time understand why they did that," she told him, trying to remember everything her mother had told her.

Harry just glanced up at her with a confused face.

"Would it help if I sang to you?" she asked with a little hope in her eyes that he would say yes. Harry saw that, smiled a little, and some a laugh came out, and then just kept coming. The little girl just laughed along with him. It felt so good to laugh.

After awhile Harry got control of himself. He looked at the little girl and smiled a little. She in return smiled back at him.

"Harry, your friends are alive and well. All you have to do is walk through that archway, and you will see them," she told him, pointing to the exit of the graveyard.

Harry glanced at her and felt a little at peace. Looking away from her, he saw that the tombstones were gone. He then turned around to ask what was going on, but there was no one there. Glancing around, he still saw no one, so he got up and slowly walked around to the arch. He saw the sun rising higher in the sky. He felt that he could do this, but he needed his friends. He then walked through the archway.

As he came through to the other side, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was back to the one place he wished he wasn't. He was in the death chamber at the Department of Mysteries. He glanced around, seeing that it was just like he remembered, but there wasn't anyone around. He then started to walk away from the arch.

"I see you have finally made it to the final test, Harry," stated a voice that was male. Harry turned around and pulled out his wand and pointed it at this person. A man in a black robe with a hood that was covering this face walked out of the arch, after him came another person and another. Six in total came out of the arch.

Harry could tell that three were males and the others were female. They all had wands, but not pointing at anyone, yet. Harry knew that this wasn't good. They didn't look like Death Eaters, but, then again, he didn't know what to think right now.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at them, moving a little ways from them and closer to a boulder, just in case he needed to hide behind something. He remembered they were a big help the last time he was here. **(A/N- The Death Chamber is the one from the movie)**

"Who we are is nothing more than shadows of the past, so if you must call us something, I think Shadows would be the just fine," stated the female next to the first male that came in.

Harry had a funny feeling that this person was just a passing thought, and then he hit his head at his own bad joke. Then he made his first mistake, but cast a _Protego_ spell just in time before a red-looking spell hit him. He then took cover behind the boulder.

"Come now, Harry, it's time to see what you can really do!" stated a woman from the far end.

"This is mad," Harry told himself and cast a _Expelliarmus_ at one of the shadows. They just sidestepped it. He then just moved a little before a part of the boulder was destroyed by a very powerful _Reducto_ curse. It cut him a little, but that was about it. He moved his hand to his face and felt blood.

He then cast his own _Reducto_ curse—it was nice to see that at least they had to move out of the way of his spell, but something was telling him that he was being played with; it was like they were waiting for something. He glanced around the boulder and saw that one first male and female were the only ones casting spells at him. The others were just watching, but nothing else.

"Well, there goes my idea of them being Death Eaters," he told himself as he ducked out of the way of another _Reducto_ curse.

"Come, Harry, is that best you can do without your friends?" sneered the first male.

Harry didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but he remembered what Levia told him in his training—that he needed to go by what he felt, and let his mind, soul, and body work as one. He moved as fast as he could go, casting a _Impedimenta_ and a _Stupefy_, and then dove behind another boulder, just as two unknown curses hit where he'd been running. He knew that he couldn't keep hiding forever, but at least this would work until he could come up with some way to get out of this. He knew that he may be able to take out one of them, and maybe two if he was lucky.

Harry threw a curse at them. He felt that he needed to do something. He then heard a voice.

"_Human, remember that you have all that you need within you—do not be afraid, for that is the mind-killer," _stated his guardian.

Harry smiled a little at that, but he was still working on that. He felt that why not go all out, but keep a cool head. He knew through his training with the waterfall that he needed to keep his mind on what needed to be done, first, then worry about what you can't do. He felt his guardian and knew that it agreed with him. He glanced around the boulder to see two spells headed right for him.

The color was a spell he didn't know, so he ducked out of the away. He then stepped out from behind the rock and cast a _Reducto_ aiming for the floor under their feet, and then cast a _Protego_. He then remembered that the kids kept moving, so he did as well. He kept throwing whatever he knew at them, while trying to stop their spells from hitting him.

He wasn't doing that bad but he was getting hit by the little curses. He drove behind another boulder. He was bleeding from the left shoulder and cuts on his face. He was a little out of breath. He glanced around and saw the same two pointing their wands at him, but something was off. No spells were coming at him, but the tips were glowing and kept doing it.

Then his eyes got very big. It hit him—they were casting a very powerful spell. Just then a very short looking spell, deep red in color, shot towards him. He scrambled moved away from the boulder as fast as he could. The spell hit the boulder with so much force that it knocked him off his feet and threw him a little ways, where he landed on his side, the wind knocked out of him.

As he tried to breathe, he saw the two shadows walking up to him. One of them kicked his wand hand, sending his wand clattering across the floor and out of reach.

"Well, Harry, I say you did somewhat well, but in the end you couldn't stand long," stated the male's voice.

"He at least started using his head, so that's a change, and also he was using what was around him to help," the female voice stated with a little hope in her voice.

Harry looked at them, with a confused face, but upset one as well. Their wands were pointing at his head. He knew it couldn't last long, but he wasn't about to give up. He started to get up, but one of them swiftly kicked him, he didn't know which one it was, and he fell back down, holding his side.

"Why are you getting up, Harry? It's not like you have a wand to fight anymore, so why get up?" asked the female, a little shocked that he was trying at all.

Harry just glared at them and started to get up again. This time a foot came to him so fast that it hit him in the head. He slid across the floor and stopped right next to the wall. He opened his eyes and saw stars, but they were fading fast. Licking his lips, he could taste blood.

He slowly started to get up, holding onto wall for support. He kept his head down, trying stop the pain that he was feeling.

"Look, love, he's still standing, how cute," stated the female, as if she was happy that he was still standing. The male just shook his head.

"Harry, just give up already. You're just going to get yourself—and everyone else—killed," he stated to the Boy Who Lived.

Harry was fighting with himself; some part of him wanted to give up and just let the end come, but another part of him was glowing strong. That part of him was coming more alive. He couldn't give up, he had to live and that part of him knew why. It wasn't because he was the one to kill the Dark Lord, it was because he had something worth fighting for: his friends—all of them, not just Ron and Hermione, but Neville, Luna and Ginny.

They had been with him and now he needed them. He knew deep down that he couldn't go at this alone; he needed help.

"_I need your help! Please, I need your help!"_ he spoke in his mind.

"So, you going to give up on them?" the female asked again.

Harry's mouth moved but they couldn't see or hear what he said.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you're going to have to speak up," stated the male, mockingly.

"NO!" Harry screamed at them, his head shooting up towards them. They could see that his eyes were glowing and had what looked like a green fire in them that showed power and wisdom.

"I wouldn't give up, because I know what I'm fighting for," he stated with more and more power coming from him. His body had a white glow all around him. He moved his hand and his wand flew to him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he screamed and backed away from them.

The spell caught the male off guard and he lost his wand, but the woman next to him cast an _Accio_ at his wand and handed it back to him. This gave Harry time to move away from them, casting different spell at them as he went.

As Harry moved behind a boulder, he saw something he was very happy to see.

It was Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny. They seemed to have just figured out where they were.

Ginny glanced around, she didn't know why, but her heart was aching; it was a little like her soul was in pain. It wasn't until she saw Harry that she knew why.

"Harry!" she yelled, running over to him. The others saw him and ran over to him as well.

"Harry, what happen to you?" Ginny breathed with worry in her voice.

"Ginny…" Harry didn't have time to answer because a black-looking spell was heading straight for them. Instantly he pushed her and himself to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Ferula_!"

"_Diffindo_!"

Three different voices yelled. Harry turned his head to see Luna, Hermione and Ron fighting with shadows. He glanced down at Ginny and saw her looking at him.

"You alright?" he asked, not knowing why his heart was beating fast, but, then again, he had been fighting.

"I think I should be the one to be asking you that?" she stated, and glanced down and saw that he was still holding her. She smiled at little that, but wished it wasn't only because he was protecting her.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" yelled a new female voice.

The spell was heading right for Luna. Ginny's eyes glowed and she pushed Harry away, and casting the shield charm around her best friend.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled at the newcomers.

Harry glanced around saw all but one of the shadows were attack them.

"_What is that one waiting for?"_ he asked himself and quickly cast a shield charm against a spell that was coming at him. He saw Ginny and Luna fighting back to back, and the same could be said about Ron and Hermione. It wasn't long before he was in a one-on-one fight, but he kept an eye on the last shadow next to the arc.

While they were fighting, Neville fell and saw the floor come right at him, but he stopped right before he hit the floor. After hovering, suspended in the air for a moment, he then fell the rest of the way. He got up and glanced around. He was back in the Department of Mysteries.

"Well, Neville it's nice of you to join us," stated the last male voice.

Neville looked up and saw the same thing that Harry did. He could hear fighting in the background. He glanced around and saw Harry's body was glowing.

"That's new…" he stated to himself but then dove out of the way of the spell that was coming at him. All that training in the Ifrit's forest had done him a lot of good.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Incarcerous_!"

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

As the two kept fighting Neville was getting pushed back it wasn't long before he felt a person hit his back with his own back.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Neville," Harry stated back.

"You alright?"

"Now that you guys are, I am," he stated with a powerful voice.

"Good," Neville stated and cast a spell.

The fight lasted a long time and the six students were wearing down and they knew it. They all had training but it wasn't very long, and these people seemed to know more than they did.

It wasn't until they heard a spell that only Ginny, Luna, and Neville had heard before that they knew more.

"_Lunatucus_!" yelled a female voice.

**Next Time—Harry and everyone find out if they passed or not, but also they find out that it's time for school, and deep power is awakening. In **_**Chapter 14—The Return**_


End file.
